The bond between us
by AmutoLemon L
Summary: When she was little, Amu made a big bet with her older twin brother. After their parents divorced the two of them split, will they remember the bet when they meet again? Or, simply keep the usual bro-sis relationship?
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written anything in a while, but the story I started somehow stopped inspiring me, so yeah…**_

_**Anyways, here's a brand-new story!**_

* * *

_**Title: **The bond between us_

* * *

_**Released: Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2.**_

* * *

_**Status:** Just married… uh wait, I mean… Just started =3_

* * *

_**Author: **My perverted side_

* * *

_**Genres: **Romance, School life, Smu(not porn, just small erotic situations 3), Shoujo, Twincest._

* * *

_**Rating: **The more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!_

* * *

_**Favorites: **Add it to your favorites if you like it =D_

* * *

_**Alerts: **Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!_

* * *

_**Chapter name: Prologue**_

* * *

_**Summary: **When she was little, Amu made a big bet with her older twin brother. After their parents divorced the two of them split, will they remember the bet? Or, simply keep the usual bro-sis relationship?_

* * *

It was a simple sunny day, with lots of amazing flowers, butterflies that seemed to dace around people, it was like a ritual, to thank God, thank them for sending other two shining stars on earth, and those stars were none but Amu and Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Twins, born in the same year, same month, same day, same hour, the only thing that parted them were the 2 minutes age difference which was barely noticeable, unlike their looks and behavior.

Ikuto was a little boy with midnight-blue hair and matching eyes, that wre like wirpools, once you get caught in it, you can never go back, even if at an early age, his hobby was listening to his dad's violin while hugging his little sister Amu.

Amu, even thought she was his twin she looked nothing like him, but you could say she was a chibi version of her mother, while Ikuto resembled his father more than enough. Amu would always look for the warm arms of her older brother, she'd burry her head in his chest inhaling the sweet chocolate scent. Her hobby? Nothing but being with her brother, anywhere and anytime.

This pair of twins is something more than you expect, one for another, always together. Even after reaching the age of 10 they would sleep together, everymorning waking up and seeing the mesmerizing eyes of their twin, their hands locked together like lovers and a simple smile on their faces would always welcome eachother and say " Good morning, I love you!".

* * *

_**I know, it's short [ unlike my usual 1st chapters] but it's just a small introduction, i hope you enjoyed! Review to give me more courage to write the next chapter!**_


	2. Apart

_**Thank you : alchemistlover14; MaddHatterBreak; Tailsdoll123; HappyBlossom; Ikuto'slover1112; and Amuhiko lover and Sky Bluu for the awsome reviews, i expect you guys to keep reading my story until the end, review and rate it! Thank you very much ! *bows***_

_**

* * *

Title: **__The bond between us__ [ have a better ideea? Tell me and i'll think about it!]_

_**Released:**__Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2_

_**Status: **__Just married… uh wait, I mean… Just started =3_

_**Author: **__My perverted side_

_**Genres: **__Romance, School life, Smut, Shoujo, Twincest__**, **__Drama_

_**Rating: **__** 7 **__The more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!_

_**Favorites:**__** 7**__Add it to your favorites if you like it =D_

_**Alerts:**__** 7**__Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!_

_**Chapter name: Apart**_

_**

* * *

Summary: **__When she was little, Amu made a big bet with her older twin brother. After their parents divorced the two of them split, will they remember the bet__ when they meet again?__ Or, simply keep the usual bro-sis relationship?_

"Iku..." The 10 years old Amu whispered, tugging on her twin brother's shirt.

"Hmm?" He mumbled and opened his sleepy eyes.

"It's already late, why hasn't daddy come home yet?" She asked looking in his eyes waiting for a pure, innocent and completely honest answer.

"I don't know, Amu" Ikuto replied and brushed a bang off her eyes. "But he'll be back soon, he must be at work, making money for our family. Don't worry, okay?" He continued and kissed her forehead.

"Uhm... Okay" Amu replied and burried her head in his chest, quickly falling asleep.

_**

* * *

~1 hour later~**_

Souko couldn't take it anymore, it was the 3rd week her husband would come home later than dinner time. She stood up and started walking around in circles thinking of terrible things that could happen to him anywhere and anytime.

Suddenly she heard the door open, she held up her long skirt and run to the door, like it would be the last time she'd see him, and there he was, tall and handsome in front of her.

"You're late, again..." She whispered looking down.

"I'm sorry, i had some extrawo-" Aruto started but stopped when he saw a tear fall down on the cold floor.

"You... you always have work! Always! Could you even imagine how worried i was?" Souko yelled, tears rolling down her face.

"I didn't want to worry you, i would have come home, but it was really urgent, i couldn't delay it on later." He replied calmly, but it only mde her even angrier.

"Work! Work! Work! Work it's the only thing you've been talking about in the last three weeks! Don't you have any familly anymore?" Souko shouted, but hoped the kids didn't wake up.

"Souko, i..." Aruto started

"No more Souko!" She said angrilly. "I'm tired, i'm really tired fo this. I hate you Aruto Tsukiyomi." Aruto's eyes widen, his left hand shaking uncontrollably.

"Wha...What did you say?" He asked dropping his leather briefcase on the floor. Souko wiped her tears roughly and taking a deep breath...

"You can sleep on the floor today" She said gluping lightly and ran to her room.

... *...* ... *...* ...

Ikuto quickly covered his sisters ears while their mother's shouts were heard, closing his eyes he bit on his lip waiting for it to end.

"What's gonna happen to us? Iku...?" Amu whispered sobbing, he hugged her from behind inhaling her sweet strawberry scent, while his pajama's sleeves become wet, in Amu's tears.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, i will be fine..." He repeated calming down his beloved sister.

... *...* ... *...* ...

_**

* * *

The next morning:**_

Souko, simled sweetly at the blue haired man in front of her that slept all the night in front of the door of their dormitory, a small tear rolled down her cheek and fell on his face while she kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered with tears in her eyes and looked at the sleeping pink haired girl in her arms, before heading downstairs and out of the house.

Aruto woke up a few moments later, he noticed something wet on his cheek and wiped it away. Suddenly, Ikuto ran to him.

"Dad! Dad! Amu and Mom is missing!" He said freaking out.

"WHAT?" Aruto exclaimed and grabbing his son's hand headed out too, hoping to see his woman and daughter as soon as possible.

They ran to the train station, that was the first place both Ikuto and Aruto could think of.

"Souko!" Aruto called, noticing her pink hair. The woman turned around, the child next to her, crying like there was no tomorrow.

Aruto ran to her.

"What, what are you doing? Where are you going?" He asked, even though the answers were already obvious, but Souko ignored him, instead she bowed and looked at Ikuto.

"Take care of your father okay?" She whispered smiling, Ikuto shook his head hoping she'd stay that way.

"Iku!" Amu called from behind her mother trying to reach him, but Souko already decided to leave so she dregged her daughter along.

"Amu!" Ikuto called

"Mommy! mommy! Let me stay with Ikut, let me stay with him!" Amu begged crying

"I'm sorry, sweetie, you'll see him later, okay? Let's go.." Souko said trying to hol her own tears,

"Iku! Iku!... IKUTO!" Amu yelled, her twin borother's eyes widen in amazament, in 10 years of their life, it was the first time she called him Ikuto and not Iku.

But probably, it was the last time too...

_**

* * *

Ewww, so cheesy, i can't believe i wrote that, i guess i should add drama as a genre too. *adds drama***_

_**Well, i could have written more, but i just wanted to stop this chapter here,but don't worry, they will meet agaian =3 in the next chapter lol XD REVIEW PLZ!**_


	3. Dead, alone

_**Thank you : everyone for the awsome reviews, please keep reading my story until the end, review and rate it! Thank you very much ! *bows* Enjoy the new chappie, the sooner i get 27~30 reviews the sooner 4th chapter comes!**_

* * *

_**Title: **__The bond between us__ [ have a better ideea? Tell me and i'll think about it!]_

_**Released:**__Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2_

_**Status: **__Just married… uh wait, I mean… Just started =3_

_**Author: **__My perverted side_

_**Genres: **__Romance, School life, Smut, Shoujo, Twincest__**, **__Drama_

_**Rating: **__** 18 **__The more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!_

_**Favorites:**__** 10**__Add it to your favorites if you like it =D_

_**Alerts:**__** 11**__Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!_

_**Chapter name: Dead, alone...**_

_**Summary: **__When she was little, Amu made a big bet with her older twin brother. After their parents divorced the two of them split, will they remember the bet__ when they meet again?__ Or, simply keep the usual bro-sis relationship?_

* * *

"Hurry up bitch! It's getting boring already" A husky voice resonated in the room as a pair of perfect blue eyes glared deadly at the 3 naked women in front of them.

Some light squealing was heard for a few seconds before everyone went back to work.

The first woman was red-headed, she loved giving blowjobs and that's what she was doing right now.

The second-one had silver hair, she was a master at kissing, she would use to tease her master with her skilled tongue.

The third girl was the the most beautifull and deflowered only 2 or 3 days ago, she'd give the best ride.

Suddenly a familliar meldoy filled the room, it was his cell phone.

He hestiated 2 seconds, to cum, before pushing the girls away and answering it.

"What is it?" He asked

"Ikuto! Where are you? I thought we settled the rules, you can't leave the country for more than 3 days!" Ikuto heard his father's voice.

"Sorry, i've lost track of time for a while, what happened anyways? You would usually close your eyes when it comes to such small things" He asked a little confused.

"It's not small, Ikuto! Your mother died!" The blue-haired teen froze.

"What...?" He breathed in the phone.

"Yeah, i was shocked too, but there are some good news too." His father conforted him.

"Really?" Ikuto said expecting nothing good from his father.

"Amu, Amu is coming back to live with us!"

"Are you... are you serious?"

"Yeah, she has nobody there, in Kyoto, so she's coming back, it was in Souko's testament too." Aruto explained "So come back fast, she'll arive here in one week, there are so many things we've gotta do! I even left my job in France for this event."

"Yeah, i'll think about it." Ikuto said trying to cool his head off, things were happening too fast, way too fast.

"What do you mean? I thought you'd be exci-" Aruto was cut off by the beeping in his phone, they already lost connection.

"Tsukiyomi-sama... what's wrong?" The red haired woman asked looking up at him while she sat on her fours.

"Nothing, leave!" He said throwing away his phone. The three women, or how he liked to call them - 'play-things' left the room quietly.

He sat on the sofa, trying to clear his mind, but the sex scent - filled room annoyed the hell out of him, he was tired and bored of this, so with a small effort, he broke the glass and jumped out of the window, ignoring the fact that it was second floor, or how many people could have seen him. For now, fresh air, was the only thing he wished for. The next flight to Tokyo was in 2 hours, until then he'd relax and think about stuff.

* * *

Amu looked frozen at her mother's dead body, she just stared at her without thinking of the future or anything, she just couldn't believe it, just a few days ago, she was allright, she was happy and smiling, but now, all that remained was her soulless corpose.

_'I'm sorry mom, but i can't cry, my eyes are dry since that time, when you took me away from him, i promised i wouldn't spill a tear after that, so i won't, i'm good girl mom, see, i always keep my promises. I've gotten a little more mature, haven't i? Seeing you die right in front of my eyes, it's kind of painfull, thinking i'll never see you again, never see your smile, never feel your soft touch. It's sad, isn't it? But... why can't i cry? Is it really because of a child's promise? Or i still haven't discovered what love is? What was that until now? only attachement? or real love for you? I'm sorry mom, i'm sorry...'_ She thought crying inside herself, begging to die and let her mother live instead, it was hard to decide wether she has really loved her mother or not, but neither could she live without Souko.

"Just look at her! Her mother died and she wouldn't let even one tear come out, so rude!" A woman from the neighbourhood whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, i heard she was a real devil, a rebellious girl!" An other woman exclaimed, their daughters giggling.

_'It's not true, is it mom? I always dressed decently and came back from school right away, i'd always make my homework and get good grades. Will you... will you look after me? Please guide me from up there, please, help me choose the right path in life, now you're all i have left. Unless... No, i won't be able to.' _Amu shook her head repeatedly, some other women started gossiping about her again.

"Hinamori-san! Hinamori-san!" Suddenly a voice filled the room, Amu quickly turned around when she heard her mother's name.

"Hmmm?" She murmured

"Look what i've found, it's your mother's will!" He exclaimed. Amu raised an eyebrow and looked trough it, her eyes widening in some parts.

"Now you won't have to move in an orphange, it says you have a brother and father in Tokyo." The lawyer explained.

"Yeah, i know.." Ayu whispered examining the papers._ 'But, i wonder, how will i face my brother now? After so many years...'_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please Review now and tell me your opininion it's very important!**_


	4. Home, sweet home?

_**Woah, it's amazing, thank you everyone! I, honestly didn't expect to get the reviews so fast and believe me, i was very happy to come from school, after a frikkin' boring day and read the reviews, they made me smile and laugh so much, they made my day! Thank you very much! Please keep reviewing and i'll keep doing my job.**_

* * *

_**Title: **__The bond between us_

_**Released:**__Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2_

_**Status: **__Just married… uh wait, I mean… Just started =3_

_**Author: **__My perverted side_

_**Genres: **__Romance__, School life, __Smut,__ Shoujo, __Twincest__**, **__Drama_

_**Rating: **__** 27 T**__he more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!_

_**Favorites:**__** 12 **__Add it to your favorites if you like it =D_

_**Alerts:**__** 15 **__Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!_

_**Chapter name: **__**Meeting, again..?**_

_**Summary: **__When she was little, Amu made a big bet with her older twin brother. After their parents divorced the two of them split, will they remember the bet__ when they meet again?__ Or, simply keep the usual bro-sis relationship?_

_After 7 years, the twins' mother dies and Amu has to go back and live with her brother, which now has transformed into a huge womanizer, will he change for his sister, or not?_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_'But, i wonder, how will i face my brother now? After so many years...'_

_**With Ikuto:**_

The blue-haired man stared enchanted at the new moon. It reminded him of the old good days, when he used to do the same, but in a completely different enviroment - In his mother's arms, holding to his sister's hands and listening to his father's stories and violin.

They used to spent lots of summer nights like that, in the midnight fresh air, enjoying the view and each-other's presence. It was so simple, so easy and so comfortable that he thought it would last for ever, but it didn't, it changed the moment she left his side.

The moment a hole formed in his heart and the moment his eyes went dull and bored, the moment he's got a expresionless face, the moment he has forgotten about it all... And right now, his own peaceful, but boring world was disturbed by the same factor that created it - Amu!

Suddenly, his cell rang again, he quickly answered, already knowing who is it from the oh-so-familliar annoying ring-tone.

"What is it, Kukai?" Ikuto asked

"Hey, du~de, where have you been? I haven't seen you in three days, i thought you died, or something." Kukais joked, but you could easily guess that he was relieved to hear his best friend's voice again.

"No, i'm okay... i just... i don't know what to think anymore." Ikuto whispered and once again looked up to the moon.

"Hmm, did something happen? I thought you're like every month, just going to have some fun with foreign chicks, did you get dumped or something?" Kukai joked again, hoping for a positive answer.

"No, nevermind..." Was all that Ikuto said, knowing that it was stupid to hope for something more mature from Kukai, he'd always stay easy-going and carefree, not letting anything to bother him, like he has his own perfect world, where everything is easy as pie.

"Seriosly, you should drop the play, women will make you go mad someday..."

"Yeah, but only if i take it all seriously, and i don't." The blue haired guy sighed and headed towards the airport. " Why did you call anyways?"

"Just to check on you" Kukai replied.

"Are you my mother or something?" Ikuto asked sarcastically.

"It's just... i heard that Saaya has been fooling around with some guy lately, and it seems they've gone pretty far, it was hard to get all the informations though, she's good at hiding." Kukai explained.

"I see, i'll take care of her later. I've gotta go, i'm already in the airport, my airplane flies off soon, see ya later."

"Kay dude, take care"

"Yes mom." Ikuto laughed and went to his seat, waiting to go back to Tokyo.

Kukai was his best friend since Amu left him, he'd always help Ikuto and make his indifferent face change into a easy-going and carefree one, everytime he was around him. Kukai was a great friend.

Once he arrived in Tokyo, Ikuto stopped by, at home, catching his father - Aruto, watching some nostalgic pictures of his deceased wife - Souko.

"Hey, I'm home" Ikuto said a little gloomy.

"Ikuto!" Aruto exclaimed hiding the pictures and standing up. "I thought you wouldn't make it." He continued a little worried.

"Yeah, sorry, anyways, don't bother doing stupid things, she's coming in 5 days, right? That should be... Sunday! I'll try getting home earlier."

"Umm, you should, go to sleep for now, you must be really tired." Aruto suggested

"O...kay? Good night." To Ikuto, his father was also, more like a friend, maybe because of his young looks, or maybe 'cause of his creative mind and behavior? He wasn't sure, but getting along with his father was not a problem to him, especially since he'd just ignore Ikuto's temporar cheekyness.

_**With Amu: 5 days later.**_

Amu packed her items and checked once again if she has forgotten something or not. She grabbed her bags and took a taxi to the airport, it was the great, final day, the day she'd met her new... no- old, long lost familly.

"Oh, God... flying, i don't wanna do this..." She whispered to herself thinking of her dead body in floating in an ocean.

Soon it was the time her airplane was ready to go, she took a deep breath and entered it, taking her seat, right next to the window. All the way to Tokyo she saw nothing but clouds and air. [well, Kyoto is not that far away from Tokyo, but i couldn't find a better way to make her go there, so yeah, deal with it :/]

_**Amu's POV:**_  
After 1 hour of pure hell in the air, i've finally put my feet on the ground, without realizing it, a man dressed in black, had a small piece of paper, it had my name written on it. I raised an eyebrow and headed towards him, honestly i don't remember my father having

black hair, but oh well, maybe he got tired of blue?

"Hinamori Amu-sama?" The man confirmed. Sama? do i look like a queen or what? I looked at my completely out of fashion clothes and glanced again at the dark haired man.

"Yes," I replied calmly, maybe he's a gangster or something?Maybe i shouldn't have replied, the panic started to spread trough my veins.

"The car is waiting, i believe Aruto-sama missed you very much." He told me, i raised and eyebrow and glared for a few seconds at his back, no matter how polite he was, i still carried the heavy bags all by myself. As soon as we approached the car, an other man came and quickly grabbed my bags, at the same time hitting the one i was with, in the head. Ha! He deserved it.

"I'm really sorry Hinamori-sama! He's new, so please forgive him." He excused himself.

"Oh, it's... okay." I replied hesitating and jumped in the limo. Somehow, all this comfort made me feel a little creepy and scared, i have never been treated this way, no matter how much my mother loved me.

All the way to my new house, i looked out the window, sometimes managing to remember some places, but the only thing i could remember very clearly was the house itself, it hasn't changed at all, at least not on the outside. It was the same usual 3 floor house, with balcony and a huge yard behind it. I easily remembered my childhood small adventures with Ikuto, we had so much fun, i wonder how things will go now? Will i recognize him? Will i get along with him? I hope i won't get all shy again and screw it all up.

The driver opened the door and i stepped in, my eyes widening at the sight of blue hair.

"Amu-chan!" Aruto exclaimed, i was amazed how young he looked and after so many years, it looks like he hasn't aged at all.

"D-dad.." I whispered and enjoyed the sudden hug he gave me, somehow, i was very thankfull to his carefree personality, in such situations, it only made my job easier. I inhaled the sweet scent, it was the same old one, my mother's favorite - ocean breeze, fresh and clean. I smiled to myself and slowly pushed him away, his honest, deep ocean eyes stared into mine, like waiting for something, expecting me to stay anything at all.

"You've grown so much.." He said honestly, if there was something more captivating than my father and Ikuto's eyes than it would have been the rarest diamond in the whole universe.

"Thanks.." I replied shyly and looked anywhere but in his eyes, it made me feel shy and helpless. Aruto smiled once again and put a hand on my back.

"C'mon i've got so many things to ask you and in such a short time." He explained and sat next to me on a sofa, it wasn't the same old sofa i knew , this was a new one, but it looked alike. The pictures of me and Ikuto on the walls, also haven't disappeared, it was the same old enviroment, but somehow renewed, more fresh and cozy.

"So, how have you two been all this time? Where did you live? Tell me, everything." He said looking at me like a curious puppy. I looked down remembering my mother's early death.

"It was okay, the weather was nice and we lived in grandpa's house, it was nice, i guess." I replied iwth a short answer, not wanting to remember all the bad times i've been trough in that city.

After that we've talked for hours about random things, mostlikely a jazz-like conversation, nothing but improvisation. [rhimes lol XD]

But the problem wasn't in talk, it was about something else, or someone else... No matter how much i looked around, hoping to catch at least a little glimpse of him, i couldn't, it was impossible like he simply vanished, or simply wasn't at home.

Suddenly Aruto stood up, i looked up to him a little confused.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan, but i have a really busy schedule, your room is upstairs, on the right, you can go sleep for now, Ikuto might come back only tomorrow." He explained, i nodded and looked down for a while, before following him with my eyes until he completely eft the house.

A wave of lonliness cam all over me, i sighed and closed my eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the still remaining sweet scent of my father's. How much i missed all of this, the house, the scent, the enviroment, everything!

"Hmm, he said it's the room on the left, right?" I whispered to myself and walked upstairs, i was already sure which room was mine, it was the old one, the one i've been sharing with Ikuto when we were kids.

I clapped twice and the light went on, somehow i was glad i could still remember such small things. I glanced over to a white door and pushed it open, revealing a breath-taking bathroom, it looked like it was waiting for me to jump in, so, without hesitation, i turned off the lights, the rooms were still being illuminated by the moon though. I threw my clothes on the bed and jumped in the bathtub, letting the hot water pour on my skin.

After finally fullfillying my desire, i put the blue towel around me and stepped out, without realizing it, my eyes locked on a single spot - the moon, it was full, again... I turned around for a second, but a loud noise made me jump. I stared scared at the window, which was now open and inside the room, on the second floor, was coming a man, i couldn't see his face, but the lightning that followed him, made me realize... it was him.

...Ikuto.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please Review now and tell me your opininion it's very important! This time the hapter was a **_

_**little longer, so i could compensate for the long wait ;3**_


	5. He saw it!

_**Meh, after checking the reviews i was really disappointed, i really wished to get atleast 10 reviews per chapter. ./sighs**_

_**Anyways i won't update until i get 47~50, so duh ... i ish sad.

* * *

**_

_**Title: **__The bond between us_

_**Released:**__Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2_

_**Status: **__Just married… uh wait, I mean… Just started =3_

_**Author: **__My perverted side_

_**Genres: **__Romance__, School life, __Smut,__ Shoujo, __Twincest__**, **__Drama_

_**Rating: **__** 27 T**__he more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!_

_**Favorites:**__** 14**__Add it to your favorites if you like it =D_

_**Alerts:**__** 17 **__Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!_

_**Chapter name: **__**He saw it!**_

_**Summary: **__When she was little, Amu made a big bet with her older twin brother. After their parents divorced the two of them split, will they remember the bet__ when they meet again?__ Or, simply keep the usual bro-sis relationship?_

_After 7 years, the twins' mother dies and Amu has to go back and live with her brother, which now has transformed into a huge womanizer, will he change for his sister, or not?

* * *

_

_**Recap:**_

_... it was him._

_...Ikuto._

Or maybe not? I freaked out the moment a serial killer's image came in my mind. I touched the wall behind me like crazy hoping to find the light switcher, but then, i remembered, i just had to clap!

I closed my eyes tightly and clapped twice like there was no tommorow, but the moment light met my golden orbs, i could see nothing but my own reflection in the window's glass. The window was closed and water poured on it, when did it start raining anyways? I made a few steps forward to the window, but then, i stopped, my feet felt a strong coldness run trough them, i quickly stepped back and looked on the floor, it was water.

"He was here..." I whispered and looked out the window once again.

"Was it really him? I do't get it... I could bet it was him and yet..." I mumbled and threw myself on the cozy bed, forgetting to actually get dressed or something like that. Even though outside was getting warmer day by day, it simply wouldn't come to me, i covered mysef with the blanket and sighed, i didn't have the courage to turn the light off, so i simply fell asleep. Somehow, next morning i felt like i was crawling for some strange warm wetness that came from behind me. I unconsciously turned around enjoying the sweet scent of chocolate that filled my nostrils.

Somehow, not realizing it, a strong arm warped around me and i moaned lightly in pleasure as warmness ran trough my body, making my skin all covered in goose bumps.

Suddenly, it hit me, i don't remember going to sleep with anyone last night, with my eyes still closed in fear i panicked inside my mind, screaming and hitting myself for getting in such a mess.

Who could it be anyways? So crazy, why do i always get in trouble so easilly, so unlucky.. i'm so unlucky. I tryied pushing away the hotness [sounds so pervy lol] away from me, but the grip was way too tight.

"Amu..." I heard a low husky voice call my name, i froze, i could barely recognize the voice, but the low sweet tone was very familliar to me... Ikuto!

I quickly remembered seeing pictures of the two of us at a very young age on the walls in the guests room, how come that little boy from the pictures is holding me so tightly right now? His arm is warped around me like i'm just a little doll. My curiousity wouldn't leave me alone, i so wanted to see his face right now, after so many years, i felt like i could die to see his sleeping face .

I slowly tryied to push him away, but no matter how much strenght i used it would be useless, i struggled under his heavy arm until i started panting and sweating of tiredness._ 'I guess i should stop for now, it's no use, he's so heavy...Maybe he's gotten realy fat?' _I thought a little freaked out. But no, the answer to my question was obvious, there was no way a fat person could have such a well built and rock-hard chest, i felt the blood rushing to my face while thinking of such things, suddenly i heard a loud groan and he turned on the other side, completely leaving me alone.

"Ehhhh... you bastard, after sucking all my power out of you me, you just leave me alone like that?" I whispered angrily and was ready to yell at him, but as soon as my eyes met his face all the anger faded away, all i wanted, was to stop the time from flowing and stare at his sleeping face for a few centuries.

"What are you staring at?" Suddenly a low voice woke me up from the unusual da-dreaming , or more like morning-dreaming, heh. I jumped blushing and fell on the floor.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I exclaimed, my verbal self-defense instinct coming out.

_**

* * *

Normal POV: **_

* * *

"Your bed? Actually this is _MY_ room, if you haven't noticed yet." He explained and made a circling movement with his index finger in the air, morst-likely pointing at the midnight blue walls.

"R-really... soryy, i guess... i..." Amu started not exactley knowing what to say and how to explain it to him.

"Anyways, that's not the point, but... do you always sleep naked like that?" He asked raising and eyebrow, a stranngely sexy smirk plastered on his face.

"Ha...?" Amu was confused, what did he mean by naked? She had a towel around her last night, then it hit her.

"Kyaaaaa!" She screamed and jumped under the covers next to him, Ikuto rolled his eyes and tried his best to keep his laughter inside.

"Get off!" Amu complained and pushed him off the bed.

"Hey!" He exclaimed a little angry, i mean, it was_ his _house and _his_ bed in_ his _room!

The pink haired girl looked under the blanket and blushed a little when her eyes met her naked body, after a few seconds she realized that all the night she moved around so much that the towel went under Ikuto. _'Wait, i slept all the night naked? And next to him...?'_ She thought freaking out.

"Are you done yet?" Ikuto asked a little angry, he slept all the night in wet clothes, and all because of her! But why he didn't change in dry ones, was unknown. Amu squealed when she heard his voice and curled in a big ball under the sheets.

"Get out..." She mumbled.

"What? i didn't hear you." Ikuto teased.

"Get out!" Amu said louder.

"And why would i do that? This is _my_ room, have you forgotten already?" He teased even more, amused, he waited for an other entertaining answer, even though it was already obvious.

"I wanna dress up!" Amu whined under the covers.

"Then do it, it's not like i never saw a woman's body" Ikuto pointed the obvious.

"Y-you saw?" The pink haired girl asked stuttering.

"See what?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow and smirking from ear to ear, he knew his sister didn't change that much, but he never expected her to become even more fun to tease than before.

"You saw it... Go awa~y, i wanna get dressed" Amu whined. Ikuto chuckled.

"Fine fine, i'll turn around so do it fast" He ordered and turned around.

Amu popped her head out and looked at him, she smiled in relief, he really did as he promised. She looked around but there was no sign of her clothes.

"Oops, i think i forgot to carry my bags in here..." Amu said sighing. Ikuto started laughing and went to his wardrobe, he opened the doors, he picked a white shirt of his and threw it at Amu.

"Huh?" Amu was confused

"Put that on, then go in the living room, the maid had a break yesterday, so your bags are probably still in there." He explained. Amu smiled thinking that he's such a nice guy.

She put it on and sighed, it covered only half of her butt, the most important part was fully exposed._ 'Ugh, me and my huge ass!' _She thought angrily.

_**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please Review now and tell me your opininion it's very important! This time the hapter was a **_

_**little shorter, but only 'cause i wasn't satisfied with the low number of reviews i got after posting the 4th chapter. **_

_**./cries**_


	6. Pervert! I hate you

_**Woah, it's amazing, thank you everyone! I, honestly didn't expect to get the reviews so fast and believe me, i was very happy to come from school, after a frikkin' boring day and read the reviews, they made me smile and laugh so much, they made my day! Thank you very much! Please keep reviewing and i'll keep doing my job.**_

* * *

_**Title: **__The bond between us_

_**Released:**__Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2_

_**Status: **__**ONGOING**_

_**Author: **__My perverted side_

_**Genres: **__Romance__, School life, __Smut,__ Shoujo, __Twincest__**, **__Drama_

_**Rating: **__** 47 T**__he more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!_

_**Favorites:**__** 17**__Add it to your favorites if you like it =D_

_**Alerts:**__** 21 **__Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!_

_**Chapter name: **__**He saw it!**_

_**Summary: **__When she was little, Amu made a big bet with her older twin brother. After their parents divorced the two of them split, will they remember the bet__ when they meet again?__ Or, simply keep the usual bro-sis relationship?_

_After 7 years, the twins' mother dies and Amu has to go back and live with her brother, which now has transformed into a huge womanizer, will he change for his sister, or not?_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_She put it on and sighed, it covered only half of her butt, the most important part was fully exposed. 'Ugh, me and my huge ass!' She thought angrily._

Amu grabbed a random sheet and folded it around her hips.

"Done!" She said smiling and even looking in the mirror. Ikuto started laughing.

"Whaaat?" She whined and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Go get your clothes already, i'll ge my shirt dirty if u keep it on too much." He said smirking.

"What? You... you... ugh! jerk!" Amu said agrily, this guy, he... he definitely wasn't her brother, he was a demon! A wolf dressed as a sheep! How was it even possible for her to think that he was acutally a little bit nice?

"As a punishment you'll help me carry my bags." She said pouting at him.

"Oh, so now you're taking the lead?" He raised and eyebrow and smirking pushed her against the wall.

"Are you...?" He asked getting even closer to her face.

"Yes!" Amu exclaimed and pushed him away, Ikuto laughed once again at her red face.

The pink haired girl opened the door and looked around, obviously there was none, but still she had to be carefull, what if someone saw her and misunderstood the situation? That would be a disaster!

She stopped in front of the stairs and looked around. Ikuto followed her and stopped in the same spot.

"Uh... where wast he living room, again?" She asked, her brother chuchkled.

"Come" He ordered and headed downastairs. _'Were there this many stairs last night too..?' _Amu thought a little confused, after all the ruckus that happened only a few moments ago, she has forgotten almost everything she has done in the previous night.

While flying trough Amu Land's skies she tripped on the long white sheet that was still folded around her hips.

"Ahhh..." She squealed while falling down, Ikuto turned around, a little surprised by her squeal. Amu sighed in relief as she, instead of falling got something to support herslef on. She tighten her grip on the big round thing, hoping not to lose ballance, but somehow Ikuto was nowhere to be seen.

"You know..." She heard him and a hot wave of air brushed against her chest.

"I don't exactley mind this position, but it's kind of hard to breathe, so do you mind taking your boobs _off_ my face?" Ikuto mumbled against her chest. Amu's eyes widen and she quickly let him go.

"Oh my God... I hate you Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" She exclaimed and ran downstairs heading in a random dirrection. Ikuto stared dumbfounded for a second in the empty space before starting to laugh.

"Haha, sis... i can bet that your stay here will be REALLY entertaining." He said after finally calming down and headed to the living room. Amu, after finally finding her bags, she grabbed them and passed by Ikuto with a huge pout on her face. The blue haired man chuckled pleased and sat on the sofa turning on the TV.

_**Amu's POV:**_

I threw my bags on the bed, this time i was for sure in MY room, i quickly put on some clothes and locked myself in the room.

After that i released all my stress on the pillow.

"Gaaah~ I can't believe i had such a meeting with my brother" I squealed under the pillow. "He saw me fully naked, we even slept in the same bed and i was naked! Could you believe that N-A-K-E-D! And to add to all that, i even fell on top of him and do you know what happened? Yeeees, he touched my chest! And it wasn't with his hands, aw c'mon some hands is nothing, but Nooooooo, it just had to be his face. And what is included in the word face? Yes, mouth, nose, eyes and even forehead!" I complained and hit the pillow with all my might.

"I wonder what's gonna happen now? How am i supposed to face him...? Oh my dear God." I mumbled to myself and rolled on the bed, then i remembered, i still had his shirt!

"An other reason to meet him... Nooooooooo!" Suddenly i heard a knock on the door.

"Amu~" I heard a seductive, husky voice.

"Oh crap!" I mumbled to myself_ 'God must hate me. But i can't show him how desperate i am, i should act like nothing happened.' _I thought and brushing some imaginary dust off my clothes i opened the door.

"Uh.. Yes?" I asked

"My shirt, i want it back." He demanded.

"Okay, just a second." I replied and went over to the bed and gave it to him, but instead of a polite thank you, i only recieved a shirt in my face.

"What the-" I almost cursed because of him.

"Wash it first." Ikuto ordered glaring at me. _'What the hell, just a few moments ago he was the greatest pervert ever and now he's a tyran?' _I thought confused, but i wasn't going to give up so easily either.

"What? I wore it for only a few minutes!" I spat back at him.

"So what? Wash it, meanwhile i'll be waiting in here." He said and pushed me, he threw himself on my bed and closed his eyes for a few seconds, the opening one and told me:

"What are you waiting for? Move!" He ordered. _'What's with this guy anyways?' _I though annoyed and rushed to the bathroom, i was amazed to see that i actually had my own washing-machine. I pushed a few buttons and put his cloth inside the tub.

"It'll be ready in a few moments" I said moody and took my new laptop, i sat down on the bed and turned it on, hoping to lessen my stress a little while chatting with some internet-friends. I secretly thanked dad for this awsome gift, my old computer was getting kind of slow. Without realizing it, i glanced from time to time at Ikuto which was sleeping soundly. I compared his legs to mine, they were definitely longer, i wondered why did he grow taller than me, he was obviously shorter last time i saw him.

Suddenly, i heard a unfamiliar ring-tone, i stared at Ikuto's pocket, he groaned and opened his eyes, his slender hand slipped in the tight pocket and took out a beautifull blue phone. Does he like blur that much? I mean, yeah it's one of my favourite colours, but i wouldn't make everything around me blue, seriously, you could go mad like that!

"Whaaat...?" He replied lazily.

"Huh ? And what i'm supposed to do?"

"Ha? You've gotta be kidding me, no way i'm going there and she shouldn't either." After hearing a few sentences i started wondering who he was talking to and about what? Was that 'she' me or his girlfriend or friend maybe?

After ending the conversation, Ikuto stood up and glanced strangely at me.

"We're going to your new school tomorrow." He said simply and entered the bathroom to check for his shirt.

"New school? Summer break starts in 1 month, what school will accept me in the last month of the school year?" I asked raising an eyebrow, is he joking or what?

"There's a public school, dad managed to get you into. But you'll be there for a short while so don't make too many friends, it'll be better that way." He explained and took out his already dry shirt leaving my room.

"Huh...?" I breathed. Seriously? I wouldn't manage to make even one frined in 9 months not one, i am not a sociable person and i don't start a conversation unless the other party does, i'm strange aren't i? Well, i become more sociable after a while, but only with people i can trust, but i wonder... can i really trust Ikuto just because he's my brother, or not...?

* * *

_Yush! Here's the 6th chapter, but before saying the same old word you're all sick of... To actually make sure that you guys read my author notes and review, i've made some questions i would like to get an answer for._

_**1st:**__ Has my grammar improved even a little? are there grammar mistakes in this thread?(point them out) You could compare it to my other stories, if you have read them, ofcourse._

_**2nd:**__ The plot - is it developing slow or fast? Am i getting away from the plot, or i should hurry and make it like it's written in the summary?_

_**3rd:** Is this a story worth reading?_

_**4th:**__ On a scale from 1 to 10, what rating would you give me for this chapter?_

_**5th:**__ Lemons, what do you think should they appear now, or later in the story?_

_**6th**__: And once again, what rating would you give to my story until now?(chap 1~6) out of 10_

_**REVIEW PLEASE =D**_


	7. Oh well

_**Woah, it's amazing, thank you everyone! Please enjoy the 7th chapter! R&R PLZ**_

_**Title: **__The bond between us_

_**Released:**__Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2_

_**Status: **__**ONGOING**_

_**Author: **__My perverted side_

_**Genres: **__Romance__, School life, __Smut,__ Shoujo, __Twincest__**, **__Drama_

_**Rating: **__** 60 T**__he more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!_

_**Favorites:**__** 21 **__Add it to your favorites if you like it =D_

_**Alerts:**__** 28 **__Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!_

_**Chapter name: Oh well...**_

_**

* * *

Summary: **__When she was little, Amu made a big bet with her older twin brother. After their parents divorced the two of them split, will they remember the bet__ when they meet again?__ Or, simply keep the usual bro-sis relationship?_

_**

* * *

RECAP: **__After a few more 'adventures' with Ikuto, Amu finds out that she's going to a new school, even though summer break comes in only 1 month!_

Amu threw all of her clothes over her shoulder looking for something suitable to wear while going to get her new uniform.

"Gah, i don't know what to put on!" She complained and after an other half an hour she decided on the usual jeans and tank top she wears, while going out.

"I really should get some new clothes, this shirt is getting kind of tight around my chest." She mumbled and took her iPod off the table and pulugged it in her ears, putting it on shuffle, Mr. Wonderful started to play making Amu humm some too.

"Hmm, everything's ready... hmm... hmmm..." She hummed and went towards the door to tell Ikuto she was ready, but because of the huge tentation to sing she couldn't resist it much.

"Hey Mr. Wonderful!~" She sang without realizing that Ikuto was right in front of her, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Hey to you too." He said and chuckled, Amu blushed madly.

"Sh-shut up!" She stuttered embarassed.

"You're blushing" Ikuto pointed out and smirked, Amu was surprised, she has never blushed before, her face was always pale, he must be lying!

"Really?" she exclaimed and ran to the bathroom, her eyes widen.

"Impossible~" She said and quickly let the water flow into the sink and after filling it she pushed her head inside, cooling her face off. Ikuto grabbed her hair annoyed and pulled her away.

"Aww that huuurst!" Amu complained and moved away from him, at the same time time sending daggers trough his chest.

"What the hell were you doing? Trying to suicide in the sink, you idiot?" He said angrily.

"I am just cooling myself off, what's your problem anyways?" Amu spat and sneezed.

"Baka..." Ikuto mumbled and shook his head.

"Shut up!" His sister hissed. "Let's go already."

"Like this?" He asked and glared at her clothes.

"What do you mean like this? We're going to buy a uniform not sell my clothes, so it doen't matter." Amu said pouting

"Even if it were the 70's, your clothes would die in the store." Ikuto said and rolled his eyes, a vein popped on Amu's forehead.

Ikuto chuckled and they went out, Amu raised an eyebrow when she saw the beautifull car in front of her.

"uh...?" She was speechless.

"Jump in." Ikuto ordered.

"Eh but..." Amu complained, only the thought of him driving made her shiver. Ikuto raised and eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously.

"I just... i wanna see Tokyo a bit, i mean, i don't wanna get lost if i ever leave the house, or so..." She explained. Ikuto sighed.

"Fine, but from here to your school it's almost 1 mile, don't complain halfway." He said and shook his head. Amu's face lit up.

"Okay!" She said smiling.

"Follow me and don't get lost." Her brother ordered and Amu nodded, making sure not to lose him in the crowds. The pink haired girl had the usual bad-luck and mangaed to bump into every person in her way.

"Ah, Ikuto!" she cried losing herself in the crowd. "Shit..." She cursed. "I'm such a klutz... Gah, i hate it."

"You're a VERY BIG klutz, with capital K." She heard a husky voice, her eyes travele up and met a pair of midnight blue orbs, her cheeks redened.

"Sorry." Amu mumbled, she felt Ikuto's sigh rest on her face.

"Just hold onto me." He said and turned around, the pink haired girl quickly grabbed onto his shirt and followe looking down, for some reason her cheeks were in fire. _'Maybe i have a fever?' _she thought and using her free hand she checked her forehead.

Amu looked up, the sun was pretty big today, and the sky was clear, a perfect day for chatting with someone on th internet. She wasn't exactely a fan of sunburns or even tans, her pale skin was her signature.

"We're almost there." Amu heard and looked up, not too far away a big school was seen.

"Yeah.." She whispered, but was intrerrupted by a high-pitched, annoying and childish female voice that called for, obviously, Ikuto.

The blue eyed man ran a hand through his hair and stopped.

"You go inside, i'll be waiting here." He told his sister and handed her some money. "Choose whatever you like" Ikuto said and went in the dirrection of that girl. Amu felt strong emotions of annoyance run trough her body while watching the blonde girl cling to her brother.

"Tch, Pervert!" She said and stomped inside the shop next to the school.

Amu searched trough racks and finally found a uniform that hugged her curves just perfectly, she went to the cashier and waited patiently.

"Uh... are you sure this is the right size?" the cashier asked, thinking that it was for Amu's brother and that HE should come and try the uniform. Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, i am sure." She replied confidently. _'Did she just call me fat or what?' _Amu thought annoyed, right after paying she rushed out, Ikuto was already alone waiting for her not too far away.

_**

* * *

Amu's POV**_

"Are you done?" He asked simply not even glancing at me, i could sense from afar the strong female parfume scent, it was the usuall annoying vanilla that would stick in your throat and make you nauseous, i believe Ikuto was like that too, because right after we entered the house, he took a long good shower, leaving all of it in the dirty water.

I was feeling somehow relieved that i was the only one who could see him like that, day and night, always, i felt special for some reason... for being his sister.

Without relizing it, i left my laptop on the bed and unconsciously took my new uniform, it somehow looked strange and kind of boyish, that it amazed me, but it was totally my style, i knew that once i had it on, it would cover everything i don't like to share.

I slid my bare legs into the pants and zipped them, then i put on the white shirt, as usual it was a little tight around the chest, but it would actually get more comfortable after i wear it a few days. Then i put on the black jacket, but i still didn't knew why it had that white line . After using the buttons to cover my chest, i noticed that it wasn't that visible anymore and it somehow made me feel relieved, the curves were still clearly seen though. I turned around and looked in the mirror, my butt was also seen, i tried chosing a pair of larger pants but it still didn't work, i guess i will have to deal with it for a month, then i can change it.

I heard a few footspes, i could bet 1 million dollars that they were Ikuto's, why i was so confident? 1st of all because we were the only people in this house, the maid would come the next day, when we started school, 2nd was beacuse i already have gotten used to his rythm and the noises he makes while walking, they were light, but still heard, if you listened to them more carefully. I always used to hate my good hearing, it would give me creeps sometimes, expecially at night, when i would be able to hear even the smallest noise and take it as some monster. Even though i always loved strange and a little scary movies, when it came to sounds that reminded me of them i would get really scared, for some reason it happens even now, every moment i spend on living, i use my hearing, it helps me find my way out of a problem and assures me that i'm not alone. I dazzed off my thoughts when the creaking sound of the door was heard, Ikuto came in, his jaw dropping to the floor, i could bet - it wasn't because i looked good.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked with venom in his voice, it seems like he wanted to see something else, too bad...

"My new uniform?" I replied with a question. He started laughing like crazy, it even made me giggle a bit too, the faces he made while laughing were the thing you'd wish to see in the morning, in the afternoon and at night.

"Whaaat...?" I pouted childishly after one hour of listening to his laughter, i could bet he had some tears formed in his eyes after having so much fun.

"Didn't the cashier say anything to you?" Ikuto asked after finally calming down.

"Yeah, she asked if i'm sure it's the right size." I replied only to see my brother burst into alughter again, he leaned against the door to calm down and catch his breath.

"That... that uniform contains a gakuran, only males wear such things, in Tokyo, in girls' uniforms pants are not included ." He explained looking at me amused.

"Ehh? seriously? We could wear anything as long as it was black and white in my old school." I told him a little surprised, but somehow relieved that the cashier didn't call me fat. But even so, there was no way back, i didn't want to walk 1 mile to buy a new uniform, well, i'm sorry but i'm not a sports person...

_

* * *

Pheww, the 7th chappie is dooooooooooone x3! thank you everyone for the awsome reviews i will take in consideration your opinions and try making this story even more entertaining. But for now, i'll be waiting patiently for an other dozen of reviews =D ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU for reading my story until now, i hope you'll support me with your reviews, in the future, too._

_**REVIEW PLEASE =D**_


	8. Secret admirer

_**R&R PLEASE!**_

_**Title: **__The bond between us_

_**Released:**__Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2_

_**Status: **__**ONGOING**_

_**Author: **__My perverted side_

_**Genres: **__Romance__, School life, __Smut,__ Shoujo, __Twincest__**, **__Drama_

_**Rating: **__** 76 T**__he more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!_

_**Favorites:**__** 26 **__Add it to your favorites if you like it =D_

_**Alerts:**__** 31 **__Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!_

_**Chapter name: **__**Secret admirer**_

_**Summary: **__When she was little, Amu made a big bet with her older twin brother. After their parents divorced the two of them split, will they remember the bet__ when they meet again?__ Or, simply keep the usual bro-sis relationship?_

* * *

_**RECAP: **__Amu bought herself a uniform, but it seems she's got the male one! What is going to happen next? Read it below~_

* * *

The pink haired girl sighed.

"Well, i might just use my old uniform for now, it'll be too embrassing, using a male unifrom." she said and put her hands on her cheeks while pouting childishly, Ikut, once again laughed.

"Thanks for your support!" Amu said pissed and threw a pillow in his dirrection, but he managed to dodge it and leave the room.

"I'll be waiting to see your old uniform" Ikuto sang from the other part of the door thinking of a nice, tight and very short skirt.

"Yeah, right!" Amu spat, but actually looked through the racks and picked it, then slowly undressed and put it on.

"Gah, it's a little tight." She mumbled and held her breath to zipp the pants, the jacket was more feminine, it had a pretty big neck-cut and made her chest look bigger.

"Looks nice, as always" Amu said looking in the mirror from one side, enjoying her curves. "I wish i only had a better looking face, why didn't i get any traits from my parents?" She mumbled pouting.

* * *

_**The next day!**_

"Tsukiyomi-sama... Tsukiyomi-sama..."Ikuto heard a soft, playfull and a little shy voice call for him while poking his face, Ikuto groaned, he opened his eyes only to see the annoying maid with a huge perverted grin and some blood running out of her nose.

"What?" He asked glaring at her, he didn't like the way she looked at him at all, he had the feeling that she might just jump on him and rape him right away in his sleep. Seriously, don't underestimate women these days.

"It's already 7 : 00 o' clock, please wake up, if you don't want to be late." She explained.

"Tch, go wake up my sister, she's probably sleeping like dead now." He ordered.

"Yes!" the maid said bowing and left the room mumbling something.

"Hey, wait a second!" Ikuto said before she closed the door, he ran a hand trough his hair and looked at her.

"Don't. ever. come. here. again" He said simply "From now on, my sister will wake me up everyday, and you wake up her. I would like you to inform her about this too, if it's possible." He said and stood up. "You're free." He ordered.

"H...hai!" The maid said flushed and ran to Amu's room.

"Uhh... Tsukiyomi-sama...?" The maid mumbled and touched Amu a little, Amu twitched.

"Ahhh!" The pink haired girl suddenly screamed and got off the bed. " What the hell...?" She said.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" The maid exclaimed bowing, Amu calmed down seeing the woman's uniform.

"No... it's okay, i'm just not used to being touched, especially in the morning." Amu explained and rubbed her head, the maid quickly left.

"Seriously? and how i am supposed to get used to this?" She mumbled and started dressing up, a few moments later she took her iPod and once again used the shuffle button.

"Tell me , tell me baby..." Ayu sang while opening the door, maybe you find it strange, but Ikuto WAS there.

"Breakfast is ready." He said chuckling. "...Baby" Amu flushed embarassed.

Amu's 1st day of school went pretty fine, her new classmates were obviously amazed that they had a transffer student, so rumors started spreading quite fast.

Actually, after that day, except for the fact that Ikuto was gone missing at night, everything went normally. Well, at least, until one day...

Amu went to school as usual with the driver's help, she had quite the hard time with begging Ikuto to change the limo to a more 'usual' car, after all, she went to a normal, middle-class, school.

The pink haired girl sat quietly on her seat and took the books out of her bag, a short sigh escaping her lips. No it's wasn't because of the amazingly ANNOYING and LOUD background noise that her classmates did, neither was it because the teacher was already late for 15 minutes, it was just a light pain in her back created after sleeping all night long without her night gown and blanket.

While looking trough the depths of her bag she noticed a white piece of paper, she took it off the floor and read it.

* * *

_27/05/20XX_

_Please meet me on the roof top after classes. _

_With love, your secret admirer._

* * *

Amu raised an eyebrow confused, what was this all about? Secret admirer? Tsk, who cares about them anyways, but Amu's curiosity kept bugging her, having an admirer was surely something new and unknown. That day, classes passed really slow, she simply couldn't stop thinking of what could that 'admirer' want and who is it. Maybe it was a prank for the 'new student', or maybe it was real? Maybe he wanted to do something to her, or just wanted to talk? She couldn't help but feel confused and a little afraid of this situation.

She walked rapidly trough the halls and hesitated a bit before opening the roof top's door, she noticed the usual black male uniform and sighed, the boy turned around and smiled, she imediatelly compared his beautifull face to Ikuto's and immediately decided that her brother's was still 100 times better, lost in her thought Amu didn't even notice the boy that came closer to her, she stepped back a little and made herself comfortable on her legs. But the next thing she heard, was something she'd be thankfull for the fact that a wall was nearby, she could have leaned on it to take a deep breath and calm down...

"Hinamori-san.." The boy breathed and looked down, a small blush appeared on his cheeks, suddenly his dark eyes gazed into hers and his mouth opened. "**_...Will you go out with me?_**"

* * *

**_Haha... SHORT and two weeks late chapter ..; I bet you guys hate me ; i had this ideea from the very beginning but i just couldn't put it into words ./cry_**

_**I hope you understand my situation. I'll be waiting for your reviews and i'll try my best to update after 85+ **_

_**=3**_


	9. Annoying!

_**Hehehehe... You guys that have betted on Tadase-kun lost :P I mentioned that the admirer had dark eyes didn't i? (./checks) Seems like i didn't O-O, but i wanted to! Really ;O... *ahem* anyways... you lost the bets so you're so gonna pay me with 10+ reviews =D**_

_**Enjoy the new chapter! also check the review answers at the end of the chap ;)**_

* * *

_**R&R PLEASE!**_

_**Title: **__The bond between us_

_**Released:**__Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2_

_**Status: **__**ONGOING**_

_**Author: **__My perverted side_

_**Genres: **__Romance__, School life, __Smut,__ Shoujo, __Twincest__**, **__Drama_

_**Rating: **__** 87 T**__he more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!_

_**Favorites:**__** 32 **__Add it to your favorites if you like it =D_

_**Alerts:**__** 35 **__Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!_

_**Chapter name: **__**Secret admirer**_

_**Summary: **__When she was little, Amu made a big bet with her older twin brother. After their parents divorced the two of them split, will they remember the bet__ when they meet again?__ Or, simply keep the usual bro-sis relationship?_

* * *

_**RECAP: **_

_"Hinamori-san.." The boy breathed and looked down, a small blush appeared on his cheeks, suddenly his dark eyes gazed into hers and his mouth opened. "...Will you go out with me?"_

* * *

Amu looked around not being sure what to do or what to say, she then looked up and stared into his dark green eyes, she bit on her lip and playing with her fingers out of nervousness, she raised and eyebrow and took a deep breath. She turned once again and looked around like checking if someone was listening to their conversation after making sure nobody was there, Amu looked once again in the now, confused eyes of the boy. She raised and eyebrow and sighed, her answer was simple and crystal clear...

"No" Was all she said and looked up at him with a extremely bored face. The boy's jaw almost dropped to the floor, he kept kicking himself mentally thinking that it's impossible for his charms to fail like that, it was a miserable fail and in front of such a plain girl too.

"Hinamori-san, will you go out with me?" He asked once again, thinking that he heard wrong, that it was all his imagination.

"No." Amu replied once again.

"But, why not?" He asked curiously.

"Just because, i don't wanna date you...?" Amu said raising an eyebrow suspiciously, is he going to ask for a reason? No was no and nothing else. She turned around preparing to leave, but he grabbed her hand and held it tightly like not wanting to lose her.

Amu felt a nausea feeling running trough her stomach while imagining their position like one of a romance manga, where the two had forbidden love for each other and the girl had to leave and the guy didn't want to let go so he grabbed her hand and kissed her roughly and the they went to a hotel and did xx and xx and xx too.

"Don't touch me!" Amu said annoyed and pulled her hand away looking at him like he was trash, seems like her hate for guys still hasn't faded.

"Why won't you date me? Is there something wrong?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"No, but dating is no my thing, dating is TROUBLESOME." She said and opened the door slowly but carefully going down the stairs, suddenly she felt her hand being pulled behind once again, she turned around and glared at the boy. _'What's with this guy? He's creepy!'_ Amu thought terrified and quickly acted.

"I said don't fucking touch me!" She yelled but pulled too hard, her leg slipping on the floor. _'Oh shit...' _She thought and closed her eyes waiting for the impact with the ground, but as in a shoujo manga it never came. She opened her eyes and noticed the dark eyed boy holding her hand tightly, Amu got even agrier after finally setting on a save spot.

"And what are you going to do now? Kill me for rejecting you? Afterall, i was right, guys are real animals. Don't ever get close to me!" She said harshly and glaring at him once again she walked quickly away from that place.

"Shit, what's with him anyways? Asking me to date him and everything, seriously..."Amu mumbled while hurrying to the car that was waiting fo her, she jumped in and threw the bag on the backseat annoyed.

* * *

The pink haired girl slammed the door and ran up to her room, Ikuto, which was watching TV in the living room raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He stood up and hesitated a bit before going up to her room.

Amu undressed and threw her clothes all around the room.

"Seriously! What's with that idiot?" She said to herself raising her hands in the air for a better 'annoyed' effect.

"Now, now... seems like somebody is in a bad mood." Ikuto said entering the room.

"Shut up!" Amu hissed and put on some clothes, noticing that she wore only undergarments.

"Mind telling me what's up?" The blue haired boy asked leaning against a wall, somehow enjoying this new side of his sister's.

"Could you believe that? Some idiot asked me out, and the next second tried to kill me." She almost yelled and grabbed a pillow threwing it against the wall.

"Some fucking, annoying pig of a guy asked me out, geez, just go kill yourself!" Ikuto's eyes widen for a second when he hear the words 'ask me out' for the 2nd time.

He stepped a few steps closer to the door, making sure that he won't get hit with anything in the process of calming Amu down, to be honest for him watching her like that was a little entertaining.

"Are you saying ALL guys are pigs?" He stated, raising an eyebrow and smirking from ear to ear.

"YES!" Amu replied.

"Really? Even me?" Ikuto asked and instead of a pair of puppy dog eyes, he used a seductive yet challenging one. Amu stared a few moments into his orbs, trying to fight it, but a blush still appeared on her face, she quickly looked away.

"I thought so too" He said and smirked triumphantly, the answer was obvious.

"Gah! I don't wanna go there anymore~" Amu whined and picking the pillow she sat on the bed and hid her face with it, she blushed in embarassment after relizing what kind of a scene and side of her she has just shown to Ikuto.

She heard footsteps come her way, she raised her head a little and noticed a warm hand resting on her head, the pink haired blushed madly seeing, Ikuto's face just a few inches away.

"Just do anything rash, stay away from guys if you don't like it." He said with a calm face, his eyes softening while Amu's widen.

"Thanks..." She whispered and once again hid her face in the pillow, Ikuto stood up and parted.

"Just don't tell anyone that you're Tsukiyomi Ikuto's sister..." He said before leaving her room.

"Eh... why?" Amu called but heard nothing in response.

"... cause right now, i might not be able to protect you, one more week, just bear with it, one more week." the blue haired man whispered and went downstairs, he grabbed his jacket and left the house.

* * *

_**Somewhere else:**_

"Hmph, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you better take good care of your sister, or else i might just take away all she's got..." A dark haired man said smirking, let's get the game started.

* * *

_**Now, now... Let's answer to some reviews =D**_

* * *

_**Foxgrl18: **__I'm glad =D_

_**alchemistlover14: **__I__know, right? But i'm a sadist, so yeah... please bear with me :P, also i hope you're pleased with Amu's answer *-*_

_**aznpride16xx : **__Not telling :P_

_**FireheartMatermind: **__Not telling :P_

_**lexibaby214: **__Hey hey, patience please, they've met just a month ago, you don't want Ikuto to just jump into her bed and rape her, now do you DX? Some twincest might come in the next 2-3 chaps though(OMG spiler Dx)_

_**ChiChi: **__You've lost the bet =D Gimmi ma review nao ;o and yep, it's just a 'Random' (sarcasm indeed) guy ^.^_

_**mountaingirl47 : **__We have =D? OR Amu and Ikuto has xD? and i'm glad you feel that way :P don't forget to review too :P_

_**lilcutieprincess : **__yet another reader that has lost a bet to me, you owe me a review for this chappie :) ./proud_

_**Breya007: **__I'm glad you like it, i hope you'll continue reading ^^_

_**Ikuto'slover1112: **__Srry i skipped you before XD, anyways, what's your guess :)?_

* * *

_**And now that you have read all the page, there's one more thing you've gotta do... Yep, you guessed right :) REVIEW~**_


	10. Gone!

_**Enjoy the new chapter! also check the review answers at the end of the chap ;)**_

_**R&R PLEASE!**_

_**Title: **__The bond between us_

_**Released:**__Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2_

_**Status: **__**ONGOING**_

_**Author: **__My perverted side_

_**Genres: **__Romance__, School life, __Smut,__ Shoujo, __Twincest__**, **__Drama_

_**Rating: **__** 87 T**__he more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!_

_**Favorites:**__** 32 **__Add it to your favorites if you like it =D_

_**Alerts:**__** 35 **__Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!_

_**Chapter name: **__**Secret admirer**_

_**Summary: **__When she was little, Amu made a big bet with her older twin brother. After their parents divorced the two of them split, will they remember the bet__ when they meet again?__ Or, simply keep the usual bro-sis relationship?_

_**RECAP:**_

_**Somewhere else:**_

"Hmph, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you better take good care of your sister, or else i might just take away all she's got..." A dark haired man said smirking, let's get the game started.

* * *

_**The next day:**_

* * *

_**With Ikuto:**_

"Hey, guys, we're here to help ya a little, seems like the black panther is getting tired." A band of ugly looking guys said stepping forward.

"Shit..." Ikuto mumbled.

* * *

_**With Amu:**_

Amu woke up from the usual, soft touch of a woman's hand. The pink haired girl moaned to give a sign that she was alieve and awake.

"Hinamori-sama, please go wake up Tsukiyomi-sama, it's already quite late" She heard, Amu forced her eyes to open, but shot them closed once again - the sun was too bright, summer was coming.

"Oh god..."She mumbled while the maid stared at her. "You can go." Amu ordered, still feeling uneasy around her servant.

_'Maybe i should go wake up Ikuto before changing?' _She thought a little worried, she hasn't seen her brother for more than 10 hours. Amu ran over to his room and oppened the door slowly, her eyes widen when she did not see the usual buldge in the bed as she did every morning before.

She checked terrified the bathroom, it was completely empty and cold, there was not even a single drop of water in the bathtub.

"He did not come home last night?" She whispered bitting on her lower lip, her eyes fell on the floor as she went back to her room, she put on the usual uniform and ran downstairs to eat something before taking the driver to school.

* * *

Amu left the car and taking her bag, walked carefully towards the school's gates, her eyes widen when she noticed the big idiot she met the other day. The pink haired girl turned her head to 90 degrees and passed by him with hurried steps, while looking the opposite way.

The boy suddenly grabbed her arm, Amu felt a wave of anger run trough her body.

"What?" She exclaimed glaring at him, the boy's eyes widen, he was surprised - such a recation was obviously not predicted. Some students turned to look at them.

"I still want you to consider my confession." He explained clamly looking stright into her eyes, while Amu tried her best to intimidate him or avoid eye contact at all costs, suddenly an ideea popped in her head.

"CAN YOU SOTP THIS? I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU, ARE YOU SOME PSYCHO OR WHAT?" She said loudly, making sure everyone around heard it, some laughter and giggling was heard in the background while the boy felt like vanishing out of embarassment.

_'He will surely leave me alone if i'll act like a total bitch around him.'_ Amu thought smirking to herself while going to class and leaving the frozen guy alone in front of the school's gates.

* * *

While enjoying her lunch break outside, under a sakura tree, the pink haired girl heard a strange buzzing in her bag.

"Ikuto's cell?" She mumbled confused, she was 100% sure that she DID NOT have a cell phone. She searched in her bag noticing a beautifull dark-green cell phone.

"Where did this come from?" She said raising an eyebrow, suddenly some steps and voices came her way. It was that green haired guy with some other boys running towards her.

"We found it!" One of his friends exclaimed and ran to her.

"Hey miss, could you explain this? Don't you know that stealing is a crime?" An other one said, Amu's eyes widen.

"What do you ...?" She said confused.

"This is Takashi's cell phone, would you mind explaining how did it get in your bag?" A guy cut her off.

"Hey are you saying i stole this?" Amu said standing up, her anger once again raising. What's with everyone? Ikuto's gone missing, that idiot still asks her out and now she's called a thief!

Suddenly the green haired boy stepped forward.

"Uh, guys, it's really nothing." He said waving his hands in front of his friends, while Amu glared deadly at his back.

"What do you mean nothing? She stole your cell phone!"

"Er.. it's not that, she's my girlfriend, so i just left it in her bag while coming to school together, really, i completely forgot about it!" The green haired boy said rubbing his head, his friends sighed and left, while Amu almost spit fire from her mouth when she the word 'girlfriend'.

"You set that up didn't you?" She said, trying her best to stay calm.

"What do you mean? I know nothing, but you should be thankfull." Amu's eye twitched - it was too obvious that he lied, so obvious that it made her even angrier. _'Seriosuly what's with me? I'm so stressed lately!'_ She thought rubbing her forehead.

"So, i guess you intend to force me into being your girlfriend in exchange for the 'help' don't you?" She said and looked at him after calming down a little.

"Bingo."

"And what's going to happen if i don't accept it?" Amu asked raising an eyebrow, her hands finding their place on her hips.

"Oh, nothing much, i'll just make sure the whole school knows that you're a thief." The boy replied smiling sweetly. Amu bit her lip.

"Fine. What's your name?"

"Yamato Takashi" He replied.

"I see, well, Yamato-san, from now on take care of me." Amu said with venom in her voice.

"Oh, no need to be formal sweetie, just Taka-chan is fine with me" Takashi said putting an arm around her neck, Amu felt like puking after the strong scent of men's fragrance entered her nostrils, but decided to just bear with it.

"Of course... Takashi." Amu said clenching her teeth and used her nails to pinch his arm, the boy quickly removed it, while Amu smirked thriumphantly.

* * *

"Will you stop following me already?" Amu said annoyed.

"I wanna send you off." Takashi replied smiling in an annoyingly sweet way.

"I told you, my driver's waiting, there's no need. Bye!" The pink haired girl exclaimed and ran off to her car, as soon as she felt th seat under her butt she slammed the door.

"Drive, Quick!" She said in a hurry, hoping that the idiot won't follow her.

* * *

Amu ran upstairs, she opened the door that leads to Ikuto's room and already prepared to quarrel, opened her mouth, but her face immediatelly fell - the room was totally emty.

"Where the hell are you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" She mumbled pressing her lips one against another roughly, forming a forced pout.

After changing her clothes she went downstairs, it was Friday, that means the maid will come in 2 days.

2 days without the female freak! - YAY. Amu took a cup and filled it with some tea, sitting on a chair and adding some sugar.

Suddenly she heard the door bell ring, her eyes widen thinking that it was Ikuto, she unconciously took the teaspoon with her while running towards the door.

She opened it, her eyes widen, while the teaspoon in her hand fell on the floor. Right in front of her were 2 boys holding Ikuto which was badly injured, he had lots of bruises all over his face and blood dripped out of his shirt.

"Ikuto...?" Amu whispered terrified, her hand shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

_**Now, now... Let's answer to some reviews =D**_

* * *

**_alchemistlover14 : Well, i AM a Sadist :P And i'm glad you agree with me when it comes to No :)_**

**_JillOffJack : i'm glad you like it ^^_**

**_mountaingirl47 : I'm glad you like it ^^_**

**_Ikuto'slover1112 : See, i told ya :P But i love how everyone betted on Tadagay... er, i mean Tadase, haha... silly me... _**

**_lexibaby214 :Hehe, i'd gladly sleep iwth Ikuto ./ swoons in happiness and don't worry some twincest comes soon ./ hint hint_**

**_fizafrin : _****_I'm glad you like it ^^_**

**_chichi : I'd rather kill him than make him nice, srsly x.x_**

**_ LightDissolver : Well, now you know his name, happy :P?_**

**_ aznpride16xx : Same here!_**

**_ soulraven98 : Totally Random name, yep his name is choosen randomly __**

**_amulet-miki-hearts-the-yoru : I like your Pen-name ;) TY for reading btw_**

**_ jeshaki1 : _****_i'm glad you like it ^^_**  


* * *

_**And now that you have read all the page, there's one more thing you've gotta do... Yep, you guessed right :) REVIEW~**_


	11. Ikuto? Gangs?

_**WHOA! Guys, i really didn't expect to get over 10 reviews in such a hsort time! That's like totally awsome, so as a thank you i've prepared the next chapter~ I hope you enjoy it, also, don't forget to check the reviews answers at the end of the chappie :P~!**_

* * *

_**R&R PLEASE!**_

_**Title: **__The bond between us_

_**Released:**__Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2_

_**Status: **__**ONGOING**_

_**Author: **__My perverted side_

_**Genres: **__Romance__, School life, __Smut,__ Shoujo, __Twincest__**, **__Drama_

_**Rating: **__** 115 T**__he more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!_

_**Favorites:**__** 39 **__Add it to your favorites if you like it =D_

_**Alerts:**__** 41 **__Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!_

_**Chapter name: **__**Ikuto? Gangs?**_

_**Summary: **__When she was little, Amu made a big bet with her older twin brother. After their parents divorced the two of them split, will they remember the bet__ when they meet again?__ Or, simply keep the usual bro-sis relationship?_

* * *

_**RECAP: **_

_Suddenly she heard the door bell ring, her eyes widen thinking that it was Ikuto, she unconciously took the teaspoon with her while running towards the door._

_She opened it, her eyes widen, while the teaspoon in her hand fell on the floor. Right in front of her were 2 boys holding Ikuto which was badly injured, he had lots of bruises all over his face and blood dripped out of his shirt._

_"Ikuto...?" Amu whispered terrified, her hand shaking uncontrollably._

* * *

"Take him in" She said and moved out of the way, the two boys put him on the sofa, while Amu ran to the kitchen for some warm water and towels. (lol Amu, he's not pregnant XD)

She sat on her knees and took his shirt off, his usually radiating body was now all bruised and wounded. She took a thicker towel and pushed it against his wound, it was a stab but happily it wasn't too deep. Amu used the other towel as a wounds cleaner, she wet it a little and cleaned his face and chest off blood. She took the first aid kit and used some alcohool to desinfect some of the wounds that seemed to be more serious.

After half an hour the pink haired girl breathed relieved, her brother was safe, the bleeding has stopped, his wounds are clean and ready to heal, secretly she hoped with all her might that he'd get no scars. Amu turned around at the two boys, they also had some small bruises, but seemed just fine.

"Thank you very much, i don't know what i would have done if he were to go missing like this for a longer time. Really, Thank you!" She said bowing and pressing her lips together tightly.

"No, it's nothing, we just did our job." One of the boys said, his hair was a dark purple and it was all pulled in his hat, only some rebellious bangs coming out.

"Y-yes... Anyways, would you like some tea or...?" Amu asked, not knowing how to thank them.

"Eh... no, there's no need, really!" The 2nd boy replied, his hair was short and of a light brown color, while his green eyes showed pure honesty and some embarassment.

"Err... At least tell me your names, so i could tell Ikuto who saved him." She said chuckling at the end of her sentence. The purple headed guy started rubbing his head while laughing uneasily.

"I bet we'll meet again, soon so it's better if we'll tell you later, I believe Ikuto will be fine without knowing our names too." He said with an uneasy smile.

"Yeah, he'd kill us." The brown head whispered, so only he could hear and chuckled.

Amu raised an eyebrow suspiciously but decided to let it go.

"I hope we never meet again though..." She mumbled.

"Eh?" The boys seemed a little surprised.

"Ahh, no, no i didn't mean it like that." Amu said waving her hands in front of her face. "I meant, to never meet in such circumstances with Ikuto wounded and all..." She expalined, the purple head tried his best to keep his laughter after seeing Amu all confused and desperate to explain her thoughts, she seemed really cute to him.

"Oh, by the way, where did you find him, do you know what happened?" She asked looking at them with pleading eyes.

"Well, it's a long story, but don't worry, your brother has fought like a lion." The green eyed boy said smiling and giving her thumbs up.

"More like a panther, heh.." The other boy said chuckling.

"Eh..?" Amu looked at them confused.

"Well, it was an unfair fight, he was against 30 or more people, it's amazing that he mangaed to beat them all by himself." One of the guys expalined. The pink haired girl's eyes widen.

"He... beat a whole gang...?" She asked a scared look on her face, it was obvious, a passive and unsociable girl like her would have never seen a real gang fight. Amu turned around to look at Ikuto who layed on the sofa and sighed.

"Well, i guess it's time to leave." The purple headed boy said.

"But.." The other boy complained, only to be hit in the head.

"Let's go."

Amu accompanied them to the door and leaned against it once they left, her hand unconciously ran trough her hair. Her eyes suddenly widen.

"Crap! I forgot my hair was down, and i haven't brushed it either since i came from school." She said embarassed, but it quickly got pushed away by other thoughts.

"I'm so stupid, my brother is all wounded and i am worried about my looks?" Amu mumbled and hit herslef in the head, she went over to the sofa.

"Tch, i should have asked those guys to carry him to his room, he'll probably fall off this sooner or later." She mumbled and sighed, checking once again some of his wounds which have already started healing correctly.

* * *

"Oh God, he's so fucking heavy... My poor untrained muscles..." Amu whined while more like dragging than carrying Ikuto to his room.

A groan was heard from the blue haired boy that din't feel comfortable at all being half on his sister's back and half on the stairs.

* * *

"Finally!" Amu exclaimed fater 10 minutes, she sighed and looked at the sleeping Ikuto on the bed.

"Geez, you look so skinny, yet your bones are heavy like rocks." She complained, at the same time chuckling, it was funny that she just talked like that with him while he didn't even heard her.

Amu looked once again at his cut, it definitely was made by some beginner, or Ikuto was very good at dodging, it actually wasn't deep and seemed more like a usual cut that you get while you peel apples, but only, it was on his chest.

"I really hope it doesn't leave a scar..." She whispered and bit her lip. "You're such an idiot, Ikuto... a big big Idiot, with capital I okay?" Amu said looking at him and pouting.

"Leaving like that without telling anything, making me all worried and angry and then coming back all injured. You're so mean..." She mumbled.

Amu leaned a bit over him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You better rest well, i'll demand some explications tomorrow." She whispered in his ear and tried parting, but instead a warm hand pulled her on the bed.

"You whores are all the same..." She heard a low voice mumble.

"Eh?" Amu squealed surprised, in a matter of seconds she found Ikuto on top of her.

"Ikuto...?" She whispered only to let her lips be sealed by someone else's. Amu's eyes widen.

_'What are you do-?' _She thought but it quickly got away as a sharp pain went trough her lip making her open her mouth, now it all went to a whole different level.

* * *

_Now, let's see some reviews answers ^^_

_**Mexgirlmindy: **__So, you mean it wasn't good before this :(?_

_**alchemistlover14 : **__I did that just to make you spit some fire =D_

_**Dawn-of-Darkness-Collection : **__I'm no vixen : ./ cry; in the end seems like my own wrods backfired meh (at least drop the clothes)_

_Meanie TT^TT. Anyways... i agree with you i'd so kill whoever wounded Ikuto, but i need some small twists too. Also, i hope i didn't go overboard iwth the whole blackmail thingy :D_

_**aznpride16xx : **__./envies I never actually managed to learn what to do with the first aid kit _... I never ever had such cases and mom's a doc, guess i was spoilt. Btw, reading your reviews, my dear readers also makes me fell special so keep on reviewing :D_

_**BlueMoonAngelRoseOfMidnight :**__ Haha, don't worry i like long reviews, also i was going to add the ther chars too but since it's Amutoness they won't be around too much, so don't hate me plz :P Also, i hope youy can guess who the two goodie guys that helped Ikuto are ^.^_

_**Crystalapril735 :**__ I so understand you, M stories are really nice but it's annoying when it goes overboard with sex (./has read her own story called Sex Slave, puked after that, probably i have written it while being unconcious) And i am not going to rush it... i hope..._

_**Ikuto'slover1112:**__ Hehe, i agree with you. Tadase... he's just too small for Amu, Ikuto is purfectness! I really want to see a 4th SC season, when they are older but it must be ONLY AMUTONESS, Rimahikoness and Kuutauness x3_

_**DemonXcat: **__I'm glad you enjoyed it, i hope you feel the same way about the chapter above ;)_

_**lexibaby214 :**__ NOOOO Ikuto's MINE! I own him, can't you see, i make him do thing with Amu :O!_

_**aphrodite128 : **__Well, now you know what happened to MY Ikuto :(._

_**LightDissolver :**__ Was he too stubborn (takashi)? _

_**NocturnalSky :**__ I know, right? Isn't blackmail ilegal?_

_**Ayu4u : **__Bish, i thought you stopped reading mah storeh DX. And what's wrong with being mysterious, i think it's sexeh :D_

_**Chii:**__ I SAID IT's MYYYY Ikuto. ./reads the kill part. Okay, you take him._

* * *

**Now, REVIEW Baybay!**


	12. Forced Not

_**WHOA! Guys, i really didn't expect to get over 20 reviews and in such a short time too! That's like totally awsome, so as a thank you i've prepared the next chapter~ I hope you enjoy it, also, don't forget to check the reviews answers at the end of the chappie :P~!**_

_**R&R PLEASE!**_

_**Title: **__The bond between us_

_**Released:**__Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2_

_**Status: **__**ONGOING**_

_**Author: **__My perverted side_

_**Genres: **__Romance__, School life, __Smut,__ Shoujo, __Twincest__**, **__Drama_

_**Rating: **__** 142 **T__he more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!_

_**Favorites:**__** 44 **__Add it to your favorites if you like it =D_

_**Alerts:**__** 43 **__Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!_

_**Chapter name: **__**Forced. Not.**_

* * *

_**Summary: **__When she was little, Amu made a big bet with her older twin brother. After their parents divorced the two of them split, will they remember the bet__ when they meet again?__ Or, simply keep the usual bro-sis relationship?_

* * *

_**RECAP: **_

_"Ikuto...?" She whispered only to let her lips be sealed by someone else's. Amu's eyes widen. _

_'What are you do-?' She thought but it quickly got away as a sharp pain went trough her lip making her open her mouth, now it all went to a whole different level._

* * *

_'His tongue...' _Amu thought her eyes widening, a soft moan escaped her lips. _'What am i doing?' _She exclaimed in her head. _'He's my brother for God's sake! And it feels hard to breathe too.'_ Ikuto parted away from her lips while Amu tried her best to catch her breath.

"Ik -huff- ut-huff-o" She breathed, her brother's hand moved over to her waist while his lips once again sealed hers. _'No way!' _Amu thought trying to push him away, but his body was heavy... too heavy for her.

She felt something warm sliding up to her bra, her eyes widen. _'Stop this please!' _She thought struggling but it was usless, this stupid brother of hers was just too much, no... he was forcing himself on her. _'Crap, ifeel like crying..'_

Suddenly an ideea popped in Amu's head, and before she could lose her top completely she pressed her finger against Ikuto's cut. A low groan was heard as Ikuto's eyes shot open at the same time widening at the girl in front of him.

"A... Amu?" He whispered, the pink haired girl stared at him with scared teary eyes for a few seconds before pushing him away and running out of the room.

"What did i just do...?" Ikuto whispered and stood up, a slight ache gave the sign of a wound's presence. He went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he had a few scratches on his face and a cut on his chest. He looked down, the pants he wore had some blood stains on, he sighed.

_'How did i get here?' _He thought and ran a hand trough his hair before changing his clothes.

* * *

Amu ran to her room, the next stop being the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, her hair was ruffled, her lips looked sore and a strange red dot was somewhere on her neck. Her eyes widen.

_'A kiss mark? When did this happen, i didn't even feel it...'_ She thought confused and rubbed it hoping to get rid of the nuisance on her neck, insted that place become even redder.

"Crap." She mumbled and let some water pour into the sink, she washed her face, at the same time wetting the red spot on her neck.

_'What do i do if it doesn't disappear until tomorrow?' _Amu thought and sighed Shivers went down her spine while thinking of what they have done only a few moments ago, she threw her clothes off and went inside the shower, letting the water clean all of her worries, but random flashbacks still ran trough her head, Amu covered her face and leaned against the cool wall.

"I feel so... strange." She whispered and slid down, her head bowed letting the water do it's job. Amu sighed and took her usual strawberry shampoo, when moving she noticed her chest. Amu looked down and poked her breast.

"So soft." She mumbled and giggled, she took the shampoo and poured it on her head before turning the water off. The pink haired girl raised her hands so she could get more acces over her head before ruffling her hair a bit. Suddenly a strange shadow caught her attention, Amu's eyes widen, she quickly wiped the steamed glass of her shower tub hoping to see something, but there was nothing. Only empty space.

"Am i... am i imagining thigs?" She whispered confused and once again let the water fall over her body.

* * *

After dressing up, Amu looked at the calendar, the next day was Sunday, and the last day of the month. Summer was only a few hours away.

"We'll have a graduation party tomorrow, i wonder if i should go there..." Amu whispered and sat on the bed, turning on her laptop.

She checked some chat rooms, facebook and other ways of connecting to people, but nobody who seemed to interest her was online. The pink haired girl sighed and layed on the bed. She once again touched the red spot on her neck and sighed.

"I need to cover this up, somehow." Amu mumbled and looked trough her drawers for something.

Her face lit up when she finally found what she was looking for, the pink haired girl ran to the bathroom and put on her neck the beautifull, pink band aid that matched with her hair. It was barely noticeable when she had her hair down, but she was sure that once she puts it up in a pony tail, the whole thing would be exposed.

* * *

_Amu suddenly woke up only to notice a shadow somewhere in the room that kept getting closer to her, the moonlight making the person's face more visible. _

_"Ikuto...?" She whispered, but instead of an answer she recieved a kiss on the lips, her eyes widen. Her hands automatically tried to push him away._

_"What is it...?" He breathed after parting with her lips._

_"Why, why are you doing... mmm" Amu started but was immediately silenced by his lips, once again. Ikuto went down then to her jaw line and slowly moved over to her neck, the moans wouldn't stop coming out of the pinkette's mouth, a more passionate moan tough, came out when he started sucking on her neck. _

_"Ah.. No..." Amu whispered._

_"It's no use, if you're gonna cover my kiss marks, i'll only keep on making them." She heard a husky voice ring in her ear, before he bit on it. Amu squealed._

_"What are you...?" She exclaimed, but once again was silenced. Then his hands went a little further, finding the top in the way Ikuto took it off Amu and threw it somewhere in the room._

_He kissed her chest till he touched the bra Ikuto quickly unlocked it letting her breasts come out. They moved up and down as Amu breathed._

_"Duble D's huh?" Ikuto smirked. Amu just looked away embarassed._

_"I like them" He whispered taking one of her breast in his hand playing and rubbing it._

_Amu barely could control her moans anymore, as the pleasure ran throught her body._

_He took the other breast and liked it which made Amu get wet and excited she bit on her lip hoping to stop the sounds from coming out. The dark haired boy licked her nipples making small circles around them._

_She couldn't stand it anymore and let a moan escape her lips. Ikuto chuckled at the sound._

_He put his mouth on her nipple and started to suck it hard while playing with the other one._

_"Ummm" Amu moaned in pleasure. It only made him get more confident and harden._

_He left her breast and continued with the kisses down to her navel. He liked it seductively making her moan again._

_Ikuto took off Amu's pants reavealing a pair of white panties with a big wet spot on them that __so not __matched wit her black bra. He smirked amused._

_He started to rubb the small wet place making it get bigger as she moaned more and more._

_Soon Ikuto took the panties off revealing a very wet Amu, not like he couldn't see it through her panties._

_"Beautifull" He said smirking_

* * *

"Noooooo!" Amu sudennly woke up panting, her eyes widen and started looking around in the room. As soon as she saw the clothes still on her she sighed relieved and relaxed.

"Did i just had a... wet dream?" She whispered.

"And i don't have double Ds either!"

* * *

_Now, let's see some reviews answers ^^ Really it's such a honor to answer to so many reviews at once =D_

_**Dawn-of-Darkness-Collection : **__Lemons, yeah... everyone dreams about them and Amu too xD. And stop using my own words against me, i dropped the clothes already :P Also... UPDATEEE, why don't you update, i'm gonna die here DX!_

_**Crystalapril735 : **__You're lucky to have a younger brother, who know though... xD? And as you see, i'm not rushing the story (i hope o.o) but i like cliffhangers and illusions too, making people dream and then just step on their dreams makes me feel happy x3 _

_I'm glad that there's nothing bad to say about my stories, really._

_**chokolatechan : **__umm... i like the mysterious part x3! Please continue reading and reviewing~_

_**Mexgirlmindy : **__I'm glad! But you have no ideea how hard is to put feelings and random day-dreaming (actually at night come most of the ideas) into words. *sigh*_

_**alchemistlover14 :**__ Hehe, as i said before, i like torturing people, really x3! (i would have written some more but my sadistic part would have taken over so srry :P)_

_**Foxgrl18 : **__OMG my poor Iktoe DX *checked recently his facebook page, laughed hard at his english-name*_

_**fizafrin: **__If you started reading this then you probably understood that this messge has no plot at all, but it still is too late for you to stop reading. Isn't it =D? Dun dun dun~ I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and i hope you enjoyed this one too._

_**lilcutieprincess : **__Yeh, he's more thank okay... that bitch. :P_

_**XxXDevilXLynxXx : **__I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well~!_

_**127Suzanne: **__So you have no words, huh? I'm happy! Keep making me happy and i'll keep taking your words xD._

_**aznpride16xx : **__Good guess x3 and nayways, this is supposed to be TWINCEST, enjoy it baby :P_

_**lexibaby214 : **__I know, right? Amutoness is the best part x3~ Sorry for the lack of amutoness in the last chapeter, this one probably filled the whole empty space, now, didn't it =D?_

_**BlueMoonAngelRoseOfMidnight : **__Ofc, you got it right, who else would be friends with Ikuto and i kind of like how Nagi has a hair color close to his, if the anime lasted longer i bet they could become friends (if he was a little older too xP)_

_**aphrodite128 : **__*sigh* because he tought she was some of the whores who suddenly try to rape him in his sleep, even thought she just wanted to give him a have-a-nice-rest kiss on the cheek. Poor amu._

_**AnimeLover5898 : **__I updated, now review :P_

_**Mr no name: **__Srsly, at least write a pen-name in there o.o and it was a piece of glass, i didn't want to mention cuz i like leaving the most interesting things to your imagination x3._

_**Ikuto'slover1112 : **__Same here~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter above!_

_**Ayu4u : **__You STFU, and better guess when the chapter after this comes too, or else... *grins evily*_

_**Chii: **__I'll secretly steal him from you, but that's a secret okay? ... Whooops. XP_

_**BeeBee: **__Glad you liked it._

_**Adara: **__Well i explained that his cut wasn't deep at all and please use your imagination~ He fought with over 30 people wouldn't it be like... normal to have blood on his clothes that would look like his own =D? Or do gangsters have blue blood O_O?_

_**vampiresam95 : **__UPDATED. REVIEW NAO._

_**jeshaki1 : **__Hi... Bye. What am i supposed to write here when your review is so short :(?_

_**kinomotosakura123 : **__Well, you found out, but there's more to come so stay tuned! Also don't forget tto review~_

_Pheeew, DONE. _**Now, REVIEW Baybay!**


	13. Rain is fun Rain is Evil

_**R&R PLEASE!**_

_**Title: The bond between us**_

_**Released:Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2**_

_**Status: ONGOING**_

_**Author: My perverted side**_

_**Genres: Romance, School life, Smut, Shoujo, Twincest, Drama**_

_**Rating: 156 The more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!**_

_**Favorites: 53 Add it to your favorites if you like it =D**_

_**Alerts: 50 Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!**_

_**Chapter name: Rain is fun, Rain is EVIL.**_

* * *

_**Reacap: [...] **__He put his mouth on her nipple and started to suck it hard while playing with the other one. __**[...]**_

_"Did i just had a... wet dream?"_

Amu woke up the next morning, quite early for a weekend day, she stood up and went into the bathroom, a plan forming in her head.

She stopped in front of the mirror and stared at herself emotionlessly, her hair was a total mess, she had huge bangs under her eyes and her lips were swollen.

"Hi." She said simply and coninued to stare at herself a few more second, examining every inch of her body, yes she was plain, there was no denying it, but no matter what, she still believed in the cinderella story.

"Someday... i'll become beautifull too..." She said and smiled smugly before taking her clothes off, revealing a proportional and good looking body, her skin was pale white, proving how often she left her room and her nipples were a little erect, that was a sign of her last night's wet dream. Amu kept remembering parts of her _'nightmare' _(you probably know why i cursived this) while showering she touched her breasts add looked at them.

"There's no way i have double Ds." She said and sweat-dropped at her own silliness, she was naive, having such a dream, only proved what kind of an impact had Ikuto's behavior on her.

Amu yawned in a cat-like way and due to extreme lazyness and boredom she lifted up her leg to open the shower's room, she pushed it and warped a white towel around her body, her hair was now all curly and stuck to her skin, like crawling for something or trying to dominate more territory, that's what Amu was thinking about in that moment - nothing special, she felt extremely bored and sleepy and a little too indifferent. She exited the bathroom and went over to her wardrobe, in the way tripping on some clothes that she threw a few days ago.

"Shit." She cursed and picked them up only to throw them in an other corner of the room.

Amu went to the wardrobe, for the first time noticing that it actually had a body lenght mirror, she dorpped the towel and stared emotionlessly at her body, her face was a little red, probably because the water was a little too hot, but it wasn't her fault that outside was quite cool for the date in the calendar.

Her eyes went a little lower, over to her chest, which was raising and going down everytime she breathed.

The pinkette sighed and decided not to go lower, it would have been too strange, so she just opened the doors and took a usual pair of clothes: a top and old fashioned jeans. She then moved emotionlessly over to her drawer and automatically choose her favorite black garments.

No thoughts ran trough her mind, she was like an empty shell, moving from one side of the room to an other, it was quite unusual, she always uses to think of lots of things while alone, but this time it was different, she couldn't think, she couldn't concentrate at all, but the pictures of last night kept going like a slideshow.

Amu was a little pissed, she couldn't comment on how much she detested it or anything like that, she just remembered them like that without any worry, like it was something normal, very normal, kissing your sibling and all, i was very "usual", something she has done _so many times _before. (sarcasm filled sentence lol xD)

After managing to get her clothes on, the pink haired girl went downstairs quietly, in only 10 hours she would have to go to school - again, but this time it was for the sake of having fun.

Yeah, right... she frinkkin' hated all those noisy parties that were full of drunk guys and bitch-like girls, but this time there was no choice for her, well... kind of, she had to choose between staying at home with Ikuto (only if he wouldn't go out) or take a walk for like... the whole day and then go party with some people she has met only a few weeks ago. Yep, it was such and _easy and favorable _choice for her.

* * *

Amu looked up the sky was a little cloudly, she could already guess what is coming next - rain, somehow it made her smile, the rain would have matched her mood quite well, but there was a small problem too - she had only a light layer of clothes on her and no umbrella, at the same time, she found herself somewhere she couldn't recognize.

"So i'm lost huh?" She said chuckling, her emotions somehow coming back to her, but she prayed to stay emotionless at that time, because the only thing she felt was... FEAR.

Her hand was shaking a little, after a few seconds turning into a fist.

"I'm so not going to stay here and wait till someone rapes me." Amu said trying to encourage herself. But it has only gotten worse, she looked around there were three paths she could choose, each of them probably leading in different dirrections, suddenly she remembered about the Bible and how God hopes people would choose the right path.

The pinkette shook her head dissappointed, she did believe in God and at the same time she hoped he'd help her find a way out of this.

"Let's try this one." She said and choose the path in the middle, she had a thing for middle places and yet she always wanted to be firts, even tough she managed to be - but without realizing it.

Amu walked stright, her chin up and her face full of confidence, she could find her way home, that's for sure, it can't be that hard right? What's Tokyo?, just some capital of Japan, nothing special. A loud noise entered her ears, she looked up instinctively, thunder - a clear sign of bad weather.

It was already obvious that it was going to rain that day only by looking at the cloudly sky, but nooo, amu just had to go out without an umbrela a hat or at least a jacket on and why?

Just because of a freaky mood she's gotten so suddenly, after having a wet dream. Life is complicated, isn't it?

Some drops of water splashed on her cheecks, Amu cursed mentally as the water started coming down faster and faster, she looked around for a place to hide, at least until the rain goes down a little.

The pink haired girl walked around with wet clothes and a hair that got extremely curly, she finally found a huge mansion that had some big gates, on top of the gates was a small roof too (do you remember what Nagi's house looked like?) She looked around and after makingsure that nobody saw she went under the small roof and sat down holding onto her knees.

The day couldn't have turned worse, she was all wet, her white top becoming transparent and her black bra purposely catched unwanted attention.

"And what am i supposed to do now?" She mumbled and sneezed unwillingly

Suddenly a water splashing sound was heard as a black car stopped right in front of Amu, her eyes widen.

_'It's wether the owner of this house is REALLY rich, or just the Mafia son.' _She thought and chuckled, but insted, out of the car a small, petite, blonde haired girl stepped out. A huge man dressed in black held her umbrella, the pinkette raised and eyebrow.

"Now now... what do we have here?" The golden-haired girl said smirking and getting closer to Amu.

* * *

"So that's how you got here..." She said holding onto a hot cup of tea.

"Well, yeah, i'm sorry to disturb you like this, Rima-san" Amu replied and looked down.

"It's okay to call me Rima, if i can call you Amu back" Rima said smiling.

"Sure thing."

"But i still don't get it, why would go out like that if you don't know the streets very well?" The short girl asked

"Uh... Well, that's a long story (not really)" Amu replied looking down.

"It's okay." Rima said drinking her tea.

"By the way..." Amu mentioned. " Why did you take me in?" She asked

"Did you want to sleep in the rain?" Rima questioned chuckling lightly.

"It's not that, but it's just crazy to take some stranger in your house..." Amu mumbled looking down, the girl in front of her giggled.

"We're not strangers, more like class-mates." Rima replied

"Huh? Really? I didn't -"

"It's okay, i noticed how you tried so hard to avoid people, you did well tough, it's no good getting involved with such students." The blonde explained and stood up.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked confused and looked up.

"You're changing schools next year, aren't you?" Rima stated and filled the tea cups once again.

"How did you...?" The pinketted asked surprised.

"Well, transfering at the end of the school year, it's not very common, but it happened to me too so i already guessed what will happen to you."

"I see" Amu replied looking down and sipping her tea.

"Buuuut, that's not the only reason i let you in." Rima added, the pink haired girl looked at her confused, this classmate of hers was definitelly something, excludingt he fact that she was EXTREMELY short and had bigger breast than she has ever dreamt of.

*cough* Rima fake coughed to catch her attention.

"My eye are here." She said, amu blushed and looked down, it was embarassing that she just stared at a girl's breasts. A chuckle filled the room.

"Don't worry about it, i'm aleady used to this." Rima said smiling.

"About the reason..." Amu started but was once again cut off.

"Well, after observing your in school behavior, i realized that you're not exactely the party animal, yes?" Amu nodded her head as a reply.

"But wha-" Rima cut her off (again).

"I thought it would be fun seeing you partying and getting drunk a little, you know, people say that alcohool pulls the truth out of you." She explained smirking. Amu looked at her suspiciously.

Rima used a finger to raise the pinkette's chin and looked stright into her golden eyes.

"I just wanna see your true personality." She whispered, Amu's eyes widen in surprise, she didn't expect to hear anything like that.

"Drink? I dont do that." The pinkette said standing up, just to avoid other awkward moments.

"But i never asked for your opinion, now did i?" Rima said looking up to her with confident eyes. "That will pe your payment for the service you just got a few moments ago. That's all." She explained smiling evilly.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Ikuto watched TV.

'Where the hell did that idiot go?' He thought running a hand trough his hair, his wounds being more than half healed.

Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"What?" He asked bored, knowing that it was Kukai.

"Dude, Saaya showed up." Ikuto smirked.

"Where?" He asked quickly.

"Red Hood Club." Kukai said simply.

"Got it. Don't lose her." The blue haired man ordered and stood up, he put some decent clothes on himself and went out, he covered his head till he reached his car and jumped in, the way to Red Hood wasn't too long, Kukai wouldn't have to mork much.

"Let the game start..."


	14. Parteeh!

_**R&R PLEASE!**_

_**Title: The bond between us**_

_**Released:Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2**_

_**Status: ONGOING**_

_**Author: My perverted side**_

_**Genres: Romance, School life, Smut, Shoujo, Twincest, Drama**_

_**Rating: 180The more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!**_

_**Favorites: ? Add it to your favorites if you like it =D**_

_**Alerts: ? Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!**_

_**Chapter name: Parteeeh :wako:**_

* * *

_**Reacap: [...] **_

"Let the game start..."

Ikuto entered the club looking around for Kuukai, the music was exaggerately loud, which wasn't very pleasant for his sensitive ears, but totally common for clubs.

Suddenly he noticed at hand raised in the air waving at someone, even tough the face of the owner wasn't seen, the familliar skull ring was all he needed. Ikuto manged to get trough the crowd and finally reach his friend.

"Yo." He said simply.

"Time Record." His friend said grinning.

"Shut up. Where's she? " Ikuto hissed.

"As imaptient as ever Ikuto... -kun." Kukai teased smikring, before getting hit in the head. "Ow, geez, man, can't i joke at least once a month or what?" He complained only to recieve and eyes roll from his blue-haired buddy.

"Just get to the point." Ikuto said sighing.

"She's there, room 69, quite a nice number don't you think so?" His friend replied, Ikuto once again hit him in the head and headed over to the red door with Nr. 69 on it.

He opened it only to see the red-headed girl giving a blow job to some man around his thirties with a pregnant tummy.

"Now, now, what do we have here?" Ikuto said catching their attention, the girl almost chocked as the meat in her mouth released it's stress. She gluped the cum down and cleaned her mouth, her widen eyes starting to tear.

"I... Ikuto?" She said her voice shaking, a true feeling of fear being written all over her face.

* * *

"Okay...Let's see, what should we do first?" Rima questioned herself and looked around.

Amu looked at her dumbfounded, the whole drinking thing made her really confused, suddenly a small head-ache came all over her.

"Ow..." Amu moaned rubbing her forehead, the blonde girl smirked thriumphantly, catching her as she collapsed fully drained of powers.

"I feel, faint..." The pink haired girl whispered.

"Don't worry, Rima-chan will take care of you" Rima said smiling and dragged her over to the bathroom. She turned the water on, steam forming on the shower's glass walls.

"What... What are you do... ing?" Amu managed to say between pants, her body felt really heavy while her forhead ached like someone hit her with a pan in the head. The "culprit" remained silent and pulled off Amu's top, then slowly got rid of her pants aswell.

The pink haired girl squirmed under Rima's eyes rying to cover herself, her head was still fuzzy, her vision slowly going blury and back to normal every few seconds. _'What is going on...?' _Amu though, her head could barely think of anything.

"Maybe i overdid it a little?" Rima said bitting her lip. "She's quite fragile for her height."

Rima, which now looked like some freaky stalker continued to undress her, she hesitated a little tough when Amu had only her lingerie on.

"Man... She should be thankfull i'm not a guy." Rima stated smirking and enjoying the view in front of her, before removing her bra and panties, Amu's nipples perked up, some goose bumps appearing on her skin. It was mostlikely the reaction to Rima's ice-cold hands.

The short, but extremely strong girl carried Amu on her back, the pinkette's chest pushing against her shoulders.

"Seriously, i'd turn lesbian for her." Rima joked. "I wonder if she's still a virgin." She continued licking her lips. Amu groaned in pain as soon as her butt had a quite unpleasant impact with the shower's wet floor.

After her whole body and hair was wet, Rima took a pink soap and started cleaning the pinkette which was already feeling a little better.

"Water, why is there water...?" Amu murmured and tried opening her eyes. The golden haired girl put her palm on her eyes signaling her not to bother with opening them.

"Shh, just leave yourself to me, i'll take good care of you." Rima whispered softly in her ear, goose bumps once again forming on Amu's skin. Short giggles started coming out of Amu's mouth as soon as Rima touched her tummy, even tough it hurt she still couldn't restrain herself from laughing.

"N-no..." She managed to say between laughs.

"Geez, fine, fine." Rima complained and turned the shower on, once again, washing the soap off her. _'That was a total turn off, for a second i really tought i could change my sexuality'. _She thought and sighed sadly.

After she was done with Amu, she warped a towel around the girl's beautifull body and put her hair up, for the first time in that day noticing the cute band-aid on Amu's neck.

"My, my... what do we have here?" she whispered making sure that Amu, which fell asleep in a moment wouldn't wake up. The curious blonde girl carefully took of the band-aid and looked underneath.

"Mou, could it be that i underestimated her?" She mumbled pouting.

"I...ku..." Amu whispered and smiled randomly in her sleep making Rima giggle a little at her cute face, which soon changed into a frown.

"Seriosuly, stop smiling like that while thinking of someone else!" She practically ordered and pinched her cheek, making the dizzy Amu wake up from her sleep.

* * *

"Huh? What happened...? I... i don't recall going to bed." She whispered and looked around trying to figure out whose room she slept into.

"Get your ass off my bed, if you don't get ready soon, we'll be late for the party." Rima said stubbornly and checked for some make-up in her drawers. Amu frowned as flashbacks ran trough her head thus remembering how she got in someone elses's house and room.

Her eyes widen as a strange Unknown Flying Object came right into her face, her vision going all black, soon she realized it was piece of cloth, she took it off her head and stared at it, it was a beautifull black halfly off-shoulder shirt. Also it had quiet a nice neck-cut that shared a big part of her 'beauties' with others too.

"What is this?" Amu asked a little confused

"That's your outfit for tonight." Rima answered simply while looking for some pair of shoes that would fit Amu's toes.

"What about some pants or.. i don't know shorts? After all this is only a shirt..." The pinkette commented.

"That's a dress, idiot." Rima spat back and put in front of her a pair of black stilletos. Amu's eyes widen as her head started to shake from left to right on a radius of 180 degrees uncontrollably.

"There's no way i'm walking in those." She stated pointing an accusing finger at the beautifull shoes.

"I never asked whether you want to wear them or not, you'll just do as i say, won't you?" Rima said dangerously, a sudden black and demonic aura forming around her petite body. _'How come such a small, sweet girl can be so devilish?' _Amu questioned herself.

"But...the heels are too high and i never tried stillettos until now anyways..." She complained, trying to sound convincing.

"Not a chance" Rima replied simply blowing away all of her hopes.

Amu slowly took the blanket off her only to find herself completely naked.

"Kyaaaaa!" She squealed coverng herself, glaring at Rima.

"No comment." The blondie said and threw a pair of panties at her. "Put the clothes on until i get myself ready aswell." She ordered darkly, Amu gluped. _'Seriously, maybe she really has a yakuza grandfather?' _

The pink haired girl took the panties and put them on, they were obviously tight on her, her large hips were something she hated whole heartedly about her body, even though other girls would simply die to have her hour glass shaped body.

She looked around only to find a black bra lying on the bed, which she assumed was for her aswell, with a little help from the nearby mirror, she was already one step closer to going to that stupid party.

Amu looked around suspiciously, but not trace of the golden-haired girl was found.

_'Maybe this is my chance?' _Amu thought curling her hands into small fists, she always used to compare her fist to her desk-mate's in junior high, but she always found herself having a smaller one, yes it was obvious, for a girl, it wasn't possible to have bigger fists than a guy, but still, she somehow felt useless, even though she owned such weapons, she could never make use of them.

Amu looked out the window, outside was already getting dark, considering that summer has started it was quite obvious that it was pretty late aswell, if she got lost in mid-day, how could she find the way back through darkness.

_'This is the worst moment in my life not counting when i left Tokyo with mom to live in Kyoto' _Amu thought nervously. _'Useless, i'm so useless'_ Goose bumps appeared on her sking as more negative thoughts ran through her head.

"Hey are you ready yet?" She heard a soft, almost child-like, but somehow tough in it's own way, voice. Behind the white door came Rima, her petite body shining in the beautifull dark red cocktail dress that hugged her curves perfectly, it even made her breasts look bigger than they already were and her waist looked even smaller, a pair of red stilettos making her look taller and thinner.

"N...No." Amu replied, covering her body with her hand, even though she already had some lingerie on.

"Then hurry, we don't have all night." Rima ordered harshly, somehow her tone was totally unexpected and a little unwelcomed, Amu already felt like crap, there was no need for this shortie's nagging.

Amu took the dress off the bed and put it on her body, it was a little tight in the hips region._ 'Obviously...' _Amu thought sighing. But in rest it was perfect, she actually liked it, not considering that it reached only one palm below her butt. The pinkette turned around to stare at her bare back, only some small laces decorated her pale skin. Generally the dress was quite skimpy but not overly exagerrated, excluding the fact that there was a huge cut right in her breasts area (i mentioned this before), her black bra not looking as it was in the right place at all. (pic on my profile since i'm not very good with descriptions)

Rima pouted a little dissapointed before looking trough her wardrobe. She took a black elastic band and gave it to Amu.

"Hmm?" Amu murmured a little confused.

"Use it instead of a bra." Rima explained and helped her undress, Amu put it on, the black band pushed her chest up and covered it more than enough, she once again put on the dress, now feeling a little better.

"This looks good, now put the shoes on and let's go, you're going to remember this night for the rest of your life." The shortie said grinning evilly from ear to ear.

_'I have a bad feeling about this...' _Amu shivered and put the shoes on, at first it was kind of hard to stand with those heels, but somehow she got used to it, including the fact that there was quite some distance from Rima's room to the gates.

* * *

"Ikuto-kun! I can explain! Please wait...!" Saaya called desperately, running after Ikuto.

"Huh? What's there to explain? No need for such things, after all we're only sex friends." He said bluntly and walked away from her.

"B-but! I couldn't help it!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes, the blue haired man turned around.

"Hmmm?"

"A...After taking my virginity you completely lost your interest in me, i was so sad..." She whispered looking down innocently "I couldn't stop myself after that time.." She continued in a lower tone. Ikuto chuckled amused.

"Do you think that by telling me your 'whole life story' i'd run intro your arms or what? I don't need a slut like you." He said simply, the usual bored look staying like glued on his face. Tears ran down the girl's cheecks.

"I...!" She started loudly. "I'd do anything, but please don't give up on me." She said. Ikuto smirked.

"Anything?" He asked getting closer.

"Ye...yes." She replied looking into his eyes, the blue haired man felt disgusted but entertained at the same time.

"Then strip." He ordered chuckling.

"Huh?" Saaya's eyes widen.

"Strip right here, in front of everyone and i might just give it a second thought." He explained confidently. For some reason the music in the club stopped and everyone turned to look at them, even Kuukai who was more than famillar with Ikuto's actions and behavior stood up, a little worried about the upcoming events.

Saaya gluped, but didn't dare do anything.

"Well, i guess that was good enough to take it as an answer." Ikuto said and turned around to leave. Suddenly some whistles were heard he looked back only to see the red-haired girl dropping her shirt off, remaining halfly naked.

"Not even wearing a bra huh?" Ikuto mumbled amused and waited until she had only her panties on.

"Man, i so wanna do her!" Some guys said to themselves.

"Hey, watch your mouth, she's Tsukiyomi's woman after all, we can't touch her." An other guy said trying to keep the wolves calm.

The blue haired man shook his head seeing as the woman, even though embarassed enjoyed all the eyes on her.

"Have fun, guys." He said loudly so everyone could hear before leaving the room, Kuukai ran after him.

"Hey, aren't you overdoing it? Who knows what they might want to do to her." He said worriedly.

"Don't worry it's only for her best, she wanted it all along, didn't you see it?" Ikuto replied and jumped in his car.

"Seriously, sometimes i just don't get you..."

* * *

The loud music disturbed Amu's ears as tons of pairs of eyes stared at her lustfully.

"Here, we'll start with a little training." Rima said giving her a glass of drink. Amu hesitated before taking it.

"Drink it all, you owe me."

"I'll do it, just don't push me too much, i'm weak to alcohol anyways." The pinkette said taking a sip like it was tea.

"I'll go see if there's anything fun to do, you just hang around here. I'll be back soon." Rima told her and headed off.

Amu sat down on a chair and watched as people danced, drank and had fun.

"Hey, wanna dance?" A guy asked her. She looked up and glared.

"No, i'm busy." Amu replied harshly trying to chase him away and drak all the drink in her hands.

* * *

_**Half an hour later~**_

"Amu...?"

* * *

_Hehe... congratulate me, i somehow managed to update -sweatdrop-_

_I'm sorry for the long wait i was really lazy and bored and had such a long-term block ./embarassed._

_By the way i need some serious help with the new UCP. It's so confusing i don't even know where to look anymore for how many alerts/favorites i got on my stories, not even reviews. I'm so angry with it v.v_

_Oh and yeah, i almost forgot, i've got some awsome (but late) news... i won a english creativity contest x3! First place in my country, it was a international one so i didn't even hope for a place in the top 100 but i somehow managed it DX! I'm so extremely happy. Kyaaaah!_

_Err.. anyways, i hope you've enjoyed the new chapter and please **review**wwwww~!_


	15. Drunk

_**R&R PLEASE!**_

_**Title: The bond between us**_

_**Released:Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2**_

_**Status: ONGOING**_

_**Author: My perverted side**_

_**Genres: Romance, School life, Smut, Shoujo, Twincest, Drama**_

_**Rating: 193 The more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!**_

_**Favorites: 66 Add it to your favorites if you like it =D**_

_**Alerts: 43 Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!**_

_**Chapter name: Drunk **_

_**Reacap: [...] Half an hour later~**_

_"Amu...?"_

* * *

Rima called seeing her struggling in the grip of of a guy.

"Hey, you! Leave her alone!" The blonde yelled and threw with her beer can his way, the man immediately glared at her as the can made contact with his forehead.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Bitch." He cursed. A vein of anger popped on Rima's head.

"I just wanted to ask you the same, who do you think you are to touch her? She's with me." The girl said growling at him like he was some pest.

"I'm her boyfriend and i'm taking her home." He said holding her tighter, the drunk Amu barely could keep her balance on her toes.

"Lies." She(Amu) sang and tried to get away from him.

"See, even she denies it, get away from her." Rima said happily somehow relieved that Amu didn't have a boyfriend.

"She's just too drunk." The guy replied trying to cover for himself.

"Okay then, tell me your name and show me her cellphone number in your adress book. If i know those then i might let you go." The blonde haired girl demanded crossing her arms, from time to time glancing at Amu which smiled every time she met her eyes and mumbled something unknown with a happy face.

"Myyyy leegs hurt..." The pinkette sang smiling from ear to ear while her friend sighed dissapointed, how could she get THIS drunk from a single glass of juice with 10% alcohol, anyways?

"I'm Yamato Takashi her boyfriend. And here is her cellphone number." He said and picked a random number in his adress book. Rima started laughing.

"You fell for it, loser." She said confidently and kicked him in between his legs at the same time flashing her panties a little, some nearby guys that watched it fainted from loss of blood, Rima ignored it though and while Takashi was still in pain she grabbed Amu's hand and ran out of the room.

"You BRAT!" Takashi called.

* * *

She pushed Amu on a bench in the nearby park and looked trough her adress book for the right number before calling.

"Moshi Moshi?" A male voice was heard.

"Nagi, i need your help. Wait a second, you're in a club?" Rima exclaimed, the guy on the other side of the line kept the cell away from his ear.

"I'm just having some fun, it's saturday after all." He replied. "What's the peoblem anyways?"

"I've got somebody that needs your help. She's really drunk and i have no ideea where her house is so... HELP." Rima explained as she watched Amu come back to her her senses slowly, the cool, midnight air was a good anti-drunk state.

"Okay! i got it." Nagi said and closed the conversation.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Ikuto:**_

"Oh my, look who came to visit me." A woman dressed in red skimpy dress said flashing her boobs a little.

"Mira, what a warm welcome." Ikuto appreciated.

"All the best for my favourite customer." She replied with a flirty smile. "So, the usual?" Mira asked.

"I haven't been aroud here in a while, you still remember my 'usual'? Ikuto asked chuckling.

"Didn't i say that you're VIP here, it's obvious i'd remember" She replied and took a bottle of wisky, she poured into to glass and added some other 'ingredients' to make it just the way Ikuto liked it.

"So, how are things going?" The blue haired man asked taking his share.

"Boring, people are still playing the old 'resistance' game, most of them though can't resist more than 30 minutes, boring. If it were you i'd bet 1 million without giving it a second thought, though." She replied.

"Heh, nah thanks i have enouggh pocket money for now." Ikuto said and put down the emty glass.

"Nice, how come you finally decided to visit? Haven't seen you in a while." Mira said and poured him an other glass at the same time giving some attention to other customers.

"I just got bored today, decided to make it a little more 'Extravagant'. " He explained.

"Oh, i see. I could give you some service if you feel like it." Mira joked.

"Sure, you will." Ikuto laughed a little, Mira was an old friend of his, she was over 30 already but had a great body for her age and a really nice personality , sad that she was a bar owner though.

Suddenly, Ikuto's cellphone rang, he looked at the number before replying.

"What is it?" He asked

"Ikuto, i think you should come with me, Rima just called she said she's with a girl and needs to get picked up. I think it might be your sister." Nagi explained in one breath.

"I see, well then, if that's so then bring her home i'll be waiting." The blue haired man said.

"Okay, talk to 'ya later."Nagi said and once again closed the conversation.

* * *

"You're late!" Rima said crossing her arms, the purple headed guy sighed.

"Your car was 2km away from here, my GPS wouldn't show me where are u unless you're in the car. You could as well help me a little and wait for me there." Nagi complained well enough to make Rima give up on the quarrel.

"Tch, Fine." She said mumbling some cursing words under her breath. Nagi looked around only to see the beautiful pink haired girl sleeping on the bench, her white panties (under the black dress) were slightly seen. He blushed immediately and approached her, slowly taking her limp body from the bench and carrying her bridal style towards his car.

_'She's heavier than she looks.'_ Nagi thought chuckling lightly. _'She porbably has heavy bones, Kukai will like her so much that she won't have any rest if she doesn't accept playing sports with him. That would be fun.'_

* * *

"Hey, wake up already!" Rima nagged seeing him stop and think of something, Nagi nodded obediently and put Amu on the backseat

"Aren't you coming too?" The purple head asked seeing as Rima wouldn't join him in the car.

"No, i'm going home and you better don't take advantage of her just because she's dead drunk." Rima replied glaring at him, the guy sweatdropped.

"Okay..." He replied and drove off, the road 'till Ikuto's house was quite far, but by car it wasn't such a big deal. While driving Nagi sent short glances trough the mirror examining the woman in his backseat, she was indeed beautiful, but it was a shame that she got drunk so easily, she's not the party type and he already guessed that long ago.

* * *

Once arrived at the destination, Nagihiko carried Amu bridal style once again till he reached the door, hurried steps were heard coming which madeh him laugh lightly, he difenitely didn't expect Ikuto to wait so patienly for his sister and even get excited about her coming back, home, safe and sound. The blue haired man opened the door letting his friend in.

"Thanks man. But what happened?" Ikuto said once he saw his little sister resting on her bed.

"Honestly i don't know much myself, Rima just suddenly called telling me about her." Nagi explained.

"Hm.."

"Oh and the more you grow up the more you two seem like strangers, she's your polar opposite - got drunk from a single glass." The purple head teased his friend which started laughing.

"What did you give her pure alcohol?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was a cocktail with 10% whisky." Nagi replied shaking his head, he could barely hold his laughter. "So.. yeah i'll be going now." He said leaving the room. Ikuto watched the door close dumbstruck.

"10%? Is she alregic to drink or what?" He asked himself but quickly shrugged it off.

A few light moans were heard, Ikuto turned around only to see Amu slowly opening her eyes, he leaned above her, examining her while she woke up from the drunk state, for the first time, he noticed the way she was dressed, the black dress was sitting thight around her hips an even got a little pulled up from her moving around too much, which flashed her panties. The bra she wore pushed her breasts up and the high heels made her legs even longer, she was just like a godess in the eyes of any man.

Soon, Ikuto found himself staring into her golen orbs, he quickly decided to take a step back but something stopped him - those were Amu's arms warped tightly around his neck pulling him close to her, sealing eachother's lips.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, seems like my inspiration is back so all of my stories will be updated in the next few days. Sweet and Sour is already updated, the only one left is The demon inside me. Please bear with me and be patient, i hope you didn't give up on these stories yet, if you didn't then thank you, please keep supporting me by reviewing and voting for your favorite stories on my profile. _

_The next chapter comes once i get at least 10 reviews for this. Also, vote in your review what moments do you want to see in the next chapters: 1. Amuto lemons_

_2. Amuto romantic moments_

_3. Amu x Nagi moments_

_4. Kukamu moments._

_5. Rimahiko moments_

_6. Rima x Amu pervy momemnts._

_7. Utau's introduction._

_8. School life. (less details for usmmer)_

_9. More detailed summer break._

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	16. Lusting for Love

_**R&R PLEASE!**_

_**Title: The bond between us**_

_**Released:Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2**_

_**Status: ONGOING**_

_**Author: My perverted side**_

_**Genres: Romance, School life, Smut, Shoujo, Twincest, Drama**_

_**Rating: 222 The more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!**_

_**Favorites: 76 Add it to your favorites if you like it =D**_

_**Alerts: 72 Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!**_

_**Chapter name: Lusting for love**_

* * *

_**Reacap: [...] **_

_Soon, Ikuto found himself staring into her golen orbs, he quickly decided to take a step back but something stopped him - those were Amu's arms warped tightly around his neck pulling him close to her, sealing eachother's lips._

* * *

_"Amu... you're drunk" Ikuto whispered against her lips while taking a small break in need of air, the pinkette beneath him smiled cheekily._

_"Who cares...?" She replied before pulling him into an other kiss. It was a matter of time until he lost all of his common sense, until he lost his reason to stop, his memories and brains, slowly giving in and letting himself get drunk from her sweetness._

_For starters the kiss was purely innocent based on emotions, short lips touching and parting only to start from the begining and repeat the same love ritual a few times._

_Drunk in bliss Ikuto finally found the courage to ask for entrance in her mouth which was lustfully allowed - like she waited for this moment, years and years._

_"How could you get drunk? There's almost no trace of alcohol here." Ikuto whispered after parting._

_"Who knows?" Amu replied bitting on her lip seductively, making him want to ravish her._

_He put a hand on her cheek and stared into her orbs, his eyes slowly turned blank from lust, he was more than attracted to her - she put a curse on him, because from every glance and touch he'd fall even more for her, from the very first cell of his body to the last one he loved her, but no, only 'loved' wasn't a good enough explanation of his situation, lust was missing - love and lust._

_Ikuto tasted the mix of their saliva which gave a great resemblance of strawberries in chocolate their most favorite dish._

_Finally fullfiling his desires, the blue haired man pulled apart and stared a few more seconds in her eyes before kissing lightly every inch of her face - her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, the tip of her nose, her lips and her jaw line which made him go lower to her neck where he helped himself with a taste of her skin. Amu's breath and heart went faster as she already started feeling it, the hidden lust in her body and her secret desires were slowly coming on the outside._

_It didn't matter anymore who they were, where they were or whatever else. Their names, ethnicity, blood type or sibling weren't important anymore, all that mattered was the two of them and the lust that connected these two hearts. They were hypnotised by each other's presence, touch and breath. Nothing could go wrong it was just the two of them, love and lust, nothing more, just heaven._

_Ikuto's hands slowly went downt to her hips lightly rubbing them, giving Amu a full of goose-bumps skin which resulted from his gentele but pleasurable touch. With a hint of shyness in his movements the blue haired man pulled Amu's dress till it reached her waist, leaving her white panties shamelessly revealed. He kissed her once again like he tried to ask for permission for the next move, a simple movement of of her lips, stuffed all the courage in the world into his body as he once again found himself pulling her dress up, now it was nothing there, her beautifull half-naked body and the black, already thrown away dress were completely separated._

_A low growl escaped Ikuto's throat showing his clear hate towards the new target - that dumb bra. Who the hell had the stupid idea to make bras? What were they for, anyways? It only angered him seeing how close and yet how far he was from his goal._

_Amu giggled cheekily at his childish reaction and covered her chest with her hands looking at him seductively, wating for a move._

_Feeling teased to the point of ripping her remaining "clothes" off, Ikuto groned as to prevent her from asking for something that she would actually regret. The pinkette though, decided not to give it any attention and just kept doing things her way, until..._

_Feeling frustrated and a little inferior at the sight of her actions the boy decided to take control once again, the sadist position was his and only his, she had no chance against him, anyways. With a short but fast hand movement, he locked her arms above her head and tied them up with his shirt to the bed, the pinkette gasped surprised, not that she knew what was coming from then on._

_Ikuto stared hungrily in her eyes before completely ripping her - not anymore - band-like bra. Her eyes widen, before somehow managing to regain her composure._

_"Aw... that hurt." She said making seductive movements with her lips while talking, her eyes slightly sparkling , without realizing it she changed her body into a seduction weapon, her finger slid from his neck to under his chin and to his lips, her eyes staring deeply into his, even though her spell was already working she couldn't help but continue with the enchanting, at the same time falling for the trap herself. Their bodies and minds were made for eachother, they were like puzzles each part of their body matched with the other's thus making a perfect ONE, with one mind, one body and heart._

_"Don't worry so much and take it slowly" Amu whispered reaching her head closer to his, slightly brushing her lips against the ones he owned. "I am all yours tonight, but don't hurt me." She assured, afterwards purring a faint "Please."_

_Ikuto thought that he'd brust in any moment if she didn't stop right there, his member was already pulsating fast enough in his pants, but he couldn't afford going faster either and it wasn't because she asked for this, but 'cause he, himself was afraid to ruin her pure body and soul._

_It was like half of his body wanted to protect while the other one wanted to ravish her sensesly, to describe this in a word - obsession, he was totally obsessed with her._

_"Sorry" He whispered finally managing to make something come out of his mouth other than pants and low growls. His lips softly burshed against her neck making Amu close her eyes and enjoy it to the fullest, usually she'd laugh at the slightest touch of her neck, belly or chest, but now there was no place for laughing, the pleasure was already dominating - the war was over, as simple as that._

_Slowly going lower and lower Ikuto enjoyed himself to the fullest, his - now reddened and swollen- lips brushing against her belly, his eyes finally meeting the white panties that also made him question who the hell created such outrageous things as lingerie._

_He bit on her panties, slowly taking them off, Amu held her hips up for a few seconds so he could completely get rid of the nuisance, with a short kiss on the lips, he signaled that he was going to start. This time... there was no way back._

* * *

With a cheerful smile on the lips, the blue haired man entered the house, early in the morning, on his tip toes and putting some of the gift bags on the sofa, he headed upstairs ready to wake up his children, sadly he had no ideea what was coming afterwards...

"Ikuto?" He whispered slightly opening the door to Ikuto's room and peeking inside, but he found nothing. Crossing his arms Aruto pouted childishly thinking that his boy, once again started his usual delinquent-like, bad-kid behavior. Taking the two bags with him he decided to go wake Amu up, at least, he knew for sure, that his sweet innocent girl wouldn't be wandering God-knows-where at such a time.

Slowly opening the door, he entered the room, his eyes immediately looked out for the bed where Amu was supposed to be, instead of seeing only his little girl's pink hair though, he noticed a blue intruder right next to her. It took him a few seconds to drop the bags in his hands, it was quite hard to react in any way... the shock was just too big, after all you don't see your twins sleeping in the same bed at the age of 17 and naked too.

"Amu...? Ikuto...?" He barely managed to say as he noticed the two wake up from the sound the bags made while landing on the floor.

* * *

_Yay! Thank you guys for the amazing amount of reviews! I'm really happy so i wrote this chapter wholeheartedly, just for you, my dear readers ^^_

_Please, visit my profile page and vote in the pool for your favorite story to support it and help it update more frequently, notice that not only votes but reviews have a great effect too. So my advice is simple: Read, REVIEW and VOTE!_


	17. What did we do?

_**R&R PLEASE!**_

_**Title: The bond between us**_

_**Released:Sunday, February 20th, 2011. 9:26 PM; GMT +2**_

_**Status: ONGOING**_

_**Author: My perverted side**_

_**Genres: Romance, School life, Smut, Shoujo, Twincest, Drama**_

_**Rating: 237 The more reviews the better, so review please, it will give me the courage to write more!**_

_**Favorites: 78 Add it to your favorites if you like it =D**_

_**Alerts: 78 Add it to your alert list to be the first one to read the newly-made chapter!**_

_**Chapter name: What did we do**_

* * *

_**Reacap: [...] **_

"Amu...? Ikuto...?" He barely managed to say as he noticed the two wake up from the sound the bags made while landing on the floor.

The blue haired man's eyes widen as he saw his own sister in the same bed as him and his dad watching them totally frozen.

"Shit..." Ikuto whispered a curse, standing on the bed, one of his hands ran trough his blue hair as he sighed lightly. The well developed muscles on his arms making themselves noticed with every single movement.

Aruto still watched the bed his two "children" shared, trying to process what was going on and why.

Amu let out a short moan before opening her eyes, immediately seeing her brother's half naked body covered by muscles alone.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She half cried trying to get off but noticed herself being nude, it was already a little late for her to scream once she's noticed her father right in front of them.

Taking a deep breath, Aruto frowned.

"20 minutes. My office" He ordered and left the room in an instant.

It took Amu quite a while to process everything in her mind, it was strange how she not only remembered nothing of the night that's passed, but she also found herself naked, in the same bed as her brother, her hips and head were both aching a little.

"What... what did we do, Ikuto?" She asked confused, her voice half cracking.

"Nothing, nothing happened." He replied simply and started to put his clothes on, one by one.

The pinkette watched as he left, her body was covered in goose bumps of terror. A single thought of her last night was enough to scare her more than anything, she believed in God and sins, she'd always swear to herself to never sin, she even planned to keep her virginty until after marriage and yet... Right now she simply couldn't put it in words how she felt, what she did could not be called a sin, it was worse... Her heart jumped like she just ran 2 miles in 2 minutes. _'What am i supposed to do now? Why, why did it have to be my brother? out of all men in this world, how come i was attracted to __him__?'_

The flashback of the last few minutes suddenly struck her like a lightning.

"I must go see dad!" She whispered a little surprised, standing up she looked for her clothes, the fact that she was naked wasn't something new anymore so Amu just ignored it.

* * *

The pink haired girl, still in a daze tried to figure out why she wasn't allowed to stay in her father's office more than 10 minutes, minutes which weren't exactely a joy for none of them. Actually, it was hard to say how those moments felt, they didn't talk, nor did they fight or anything like that, it was something that looked more like a relfecting purposes gathering.

They just sat there, two against one with no words, just hearing each other's breath, counting seconds...

Amu covered her face and rubbed her eyes a little, what kind of bad luck was that? Even thought she was fully aware of what has happened, she couldn't exactely think much of it and neither could she regret it, that's what she hated the most - she knew that wrong was done and yet, regret couldn't fit in that head of hers.

"Maybe i just need a walk?" She whispered to herself staring blankly at nothing in particular, her legs didn't move freely, more like automatically, robotically, making the pink haired girl go in the garden.

A slight noise caught Amu's attention, she turned away from her depressing mode and noticed a small, white puppy barking randomly at a tree. The girl raised and eyebrow suspiciously, before her face illuminated and a smile was placed on her lips.

"What a silly dog!" She exclaimed chuckling and went over to the tree, for a second she stopped, thinking that a dog wouldn't just wait for some stranger to get close. Amu didn't know what to do next, but, feeling like the clever one, the dog just ignored her and started digging next to the tree.

Curious eyes watched the poor dog as he tried his best to digg, soon he found something and started barking, he stared at Amu for a few seconds and stepped back, as if he approved of her checking what's there.

A little surprised of the small creature's cleverness, Amu approached the tree and looked into the small hole, she brushed off some soil with her hands and revealed a square shaped piece of wood, picking some random stick Amu dug in deeper, soon revealing a square wooden box.

She turned her head, but the dog was not there anymore.

"Strange... really strange dog" She mumbled and started checking the box, slowly but surely flashbacks came into Amu's mind, somehow remembering how did the box get in there. Standing up she went to a nerby placed bench and sat down, the gorgeous scenery in front of her wasn't interesting anymore, the old wooden box has taken all of her attention.

Digging her nails into it, Amu tried to open her childhood souvenir, suddenly some steps made her ears perk up.

"Hey..." Ikuto said dully, approaching her.

"Look what i've found! Do you remember?" Amu said with shining eyes, his mood immediately turning for better.

"How did you..?" He said a little surprised and sat down next to her.

"A dog! A dog, digged it out for me." The pinkette explained joyfully.

"Really? Can you open it up?" Ikuto questioned, but the response from his sister was negative. "Let me try"

"Ok"

Taking the box in his hands, the blue haired man, with a little force opened it.

Amu was surprised at how many things were in there just as much as her brother. A pink eraser, an other small lotery box, some written messages on paper, Amu's lotus hairpin, a violin string, a photo, but the ones to catch their attention was a golden lock and matching key

necklaces.

"Our 5th birthday presents..." Amu whispered blushing as she looked up to Ikuto, instead of the bored, emotionless facade, he had now a pair of gorgeous, gentle indigo eyes staring at the two matching pieces and soft smile on his lips.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He said chuckling nostalgically, his sister was mesmerized, in the past month she has seen only the Ikuto that everyone elese could, but now he was so pure, open and gentle that it made her warm up on the inside, just by looking.

Amu unconsciously blushed, as she suddenly realized that it was simply impolite and rude to stare, even though it was her brother.

She looked down in the box and picked the lock up she, brushed some dust of, revealing the precious gems that decorated it.

Amu moved the lock around checking it troughly only to notice that once the light of the sun reached the gems, they would turn from white to four different colors: Red, Green, Blue and Yellow.

She pushed her mind into remembering what those four gems meant, but no matter what, it just wouldn't come to her.

Ikuto at the same time checked the key, which had gems with the very same proprieties as Amu's.

"Hey, can you help me?" Amu said, finally getting some courage. Her voice caught Ikuto's attention which turning his head towards her

he noticed a long, bare neck slightly decorated by pink strands of hair. He took the lock necklace and put it on her neck, gently closing it, Amu let her hair down, he stared at her for a second, somehow realizing how much she's changed since they were 5... a lot more than he's expected.

"Thanks..." She said slightly blushing, a big hand rested on her head as she looked up to him. A pink background appeared around them, stars shining around, now they were in their own little world, the time has stopped there, it didn't matter if they were brother or sister anymore, such small matters who would care about them? After all, wasn't it all only physical? Two beautifully matured bodies, of opposite sexes too, what else would you expect? Nothing, right? Unless... there was the other type of attraction too, attraction that hand nothing with their physical bodies, it was only about love, care, how could you describe such a feeling, i wonder?

"You put this on for me too." Ikuto said, even though he's said something that could easily ruin the moment for some, it only turned for better in their world. Amu stared into his whirpool-like eyes, hypnotized, she took the necklace.

"Turn around."

"No."

Dazed from his looks, his scent, the warmth that came from him, she leaned closer to reach behind his neck, but it was all a trap only, wasn't it? Becasue that's what her mind guessed, she knew that even if it was an inch only closer, she'd get trapped into this heaven.

She leaned closer and yet, still tried to lock the necklace and keep distance at the same time, but it wasn't possible. The urge to touch was greater than anything and it wasn't easier for him either, not being able to resist it anymore, he pulled her down, into his lap, her face now being on the same level as his.

Now it was only a matter of time. Just a few seconds long, parted their lips...

* * *

After such a long break, i've finally decided to get back to writing and it's all thanks to reading reviews from the previous chapters, those comments really motivated me to write again, so... here i am ;D

Thank you all fro your support and even though it's kinda late, i still hope that at least 50% of you will still read my story! Or have you guys forgotten ;(? Oh well, please review and tell me what do you think! If there still are some people willing to read my stories, then i'll be happy.

R&R ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Feeling a drop of liquid rolling on his cheek, Ikuto's eyes popped open, at the same time surprising his partner, flustered, Amu got away from him.

"It will rain soon" He commented, taking the key necklace that was accidentally dropped on the bench, in the process of removing Amu's body away from his. She quickly started gathering the things back into the box, at the same time trying to hide her -now- strawberry red cheeks. Ready to go, Amu took the box in her hands and hurried to pass by Ikuto, which not hesitating at all grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" He breathed, the rain drops suddenly increasing in number, she watched how they slipped down his face.

"Inside..." She murmured and pulled away from him a little forcefully, but instead of leaving - she just stood there, her back facing him.

"You should come too, or else, we'll get soaked." Amu said looking down.

"If i stay here, will you stay too?" Ikuto questioned looking at her pink hair, that started getting curly bit by bit. Amu froze, how was she going to answer that?

'Yes... say yes..' Her inner self begged, but she... she couldn't accep such an offer, it was almost like a lottery - intriguing and tricky, but then, who would face the consequences? Consequences... she didn't want that, she was just too weak to face them, or... maybe not? Finally, making her decision her mouth opened to say something, but words wouldn't come out at all, digging her nails into the wooden box, Amu hoped to get a little bit of courage.

She chuckled.

"And get soaked to bones? No way." Her legs forced their way towards the mansion.

Ikuto watched her leave before bursting into laughter.

"Pffft... what was i expecting?" He looked up at the dark gray sky, in some parts filled with barely noticeable light blue. His eyes closed, the cold rain relaxing him and at the same time making his blood freeze.

"Incest, huh? I must be completely crazy..." Ikuto said now completely soaked, the coldness entering till the very marrow of his bones, finally convinced him to get inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, removing himself from the window, Aruto sighed and sat on the desk inside his office.

* * *

Amu, newly changed, wearing a pair of black boxers with some red text on the right leg and a white t-shirt, dried her hair using a soft, blue towel, she sat on the sofa in the living room and turned the Tv on, somehow forgetting about the towel on her head. suddenly, she heard the door open, a few footsteps calmed her down, as she realized that they were Ikuto's, she eyed him once he came in... all soaked and his clothes sticking to him, a few drops fell off his strands of hair.

"Like what you see?" He joked. Amu blushed immediately and threw her towel at him.

"Go dry yourself" She said and changed the channel.

Ikuto caught it and went upstairs, in the way meeting his father which he decided to avoid contact with.

"Amu-chan..." Aruto whispered as he headed towards the black leather sofa, Amu turned her head to show she's noticed his presence, but immediately looked away, for some reason, no matter what, she couldn't watch him in the eyes, nor act normal... even though, she wasn't sure of what happened between her and Ikuto.

"Uh... how should i say this..." The blue haired man ran a hand trough his hair, his daughter being completely mesmerized by the resemblance between him and his son.

"Have you discussed with Ikuto about what you two are going to do, yet? He finally questioned, Amu raised an eyebrow confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, still, not taking her eyes off the Tv.

"About-" Aruto started but was cut off.

"It doesn't matter, i have already decided.." Ikuto replied from the stairs, he was already changed and dried his hair with the same towel Amu has given him, even though it was already soaked...

The pinkette turned her head confused and then looked at her father and back at her brother.

"Wha...?"

"I see, then come to my office later on tonight, i'll be listening." The blue haired man stood up and left the room.

"Ikuto?" Amu questioned awaiting some explanations.

"It's nothing." He replied simply and sat down on a nearby couch, somehow he ended up staring at her, her nipples where showing trough the thin cloth. Why didn't she war a bra?

"What?"

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"You like them?"

"No. I wouldn't mind if you took them off."

"Okay...?" Amu replied and standing up she tried going upstairs to change.

"I meant here."

"Here what?"

"Take them off here." Ikuto smirked at her. The pink haired girl chuckled. For a moment there, she really thought that the clothes bothered him.

"Asshole!" She said and took a pillow off the sofa, immediately throwing it at him, caught off guard, Ikuto was hit in full speed.

"Hey!" He called and threw it back, Amu dodged and laughed.

"Pillow fight? She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do i look like a child to you?"

"Maybe..."

"Fine. But you better run." He warned.

"Fufu.." Amu giggled and armed herself with a pillow, she stood on the sofa preparing himself while Ikuto eyed the environment to use it as his weapon.

After a few seconds long stare, the two of them ran into each other for the fight, only the strongest on was supposed to win, but it's not like Ikuto could use his full power, especially on such a fragile-looking being, even though those were only pillows they fought with.

Amu jumped on the couch trying to catch him easier, but instead tripped on her toes and fell, she soon found herself hanging in the air, her legs being too far from the ground, she started wiggling the around, only a tight grip on her waist kept her up.

"Ikuto! Put me down you're gonna drop me!" She cried and hit him with the pillow in his face, she quite enjoyed being the taller one.

"Aw! Is that how you treat you life savior?" He mumbled and threatened: "I'll raise you higher and then drop you if you don't throw that pillow away" His words were quite ruffled.

Amu finally took the pillow off his face and pouted.

"Baka, put me down now and slowly." She ordered.

Ikuto shook his head in disappointment and then pulled her closer to himself, Amu put her hands on his shoulders and slowly let herself slide against his body. Amu could feel a strange sensation building up in her stomach, but refused to give it any attention.

Once she found herself with the toes on ground Amu sighed relieved and looked up into Ikuto's eyes, which she couldn't figure at all, why was it that she could never guess what he was thinking?

"I'll go take a nap" She said "And... thanks, for not letting me fall."

"No problem." His reply was simple and quick, but it made her heart skip once...only once.

Amu ran upstairs and threw herself onto the bed, a nice scent tickled her nostrils and she recognized it immediately - it was Ikuto's after shave mixed with his cologne.

"What have i done...?"

* * *

Three hours later, Amu woke up and feeling a huge need to drink water she stood up lazily, with her hair still tangled and her clothes ruffled.

She walked quietly, but immediately stopped in front of her father's office as she heard two very familiar voices.

"So, i've given you three choices. Which one did you pick?"

"Third, i'll take third."

"Are you sure? You didn't even discuss it with Amu..." Aruto questioned.

"Yes. I'm sure. I will marry Hoshina Utau."

* * *

_Oooh, lookie! and other update ;_

_I finally wrote this chapter, i hope it's not too plain or boring ;(_

_P.S: Is there anyone still reading this shit?_

_ _ REVIEW!_


	19. Chapter 19

Amu froze for a minute.

'Marry… what… I…?' The footsteps from the other side of the door woke her up and feeling guilty of eavesdropping, she stomped down the stairs and right into the kitchen.

* * *

Ikuto closed the office's door and looked down the stairs , a bit of pink flashed before his eyes.

"Amu…" The pinkette which seemed to rob the fridge dropped her milk bottle on the floor, startled by the sudden noise in the background.

"Wha—you surprised me there" She explained and picked her – happily, not opened—bottle of milk before gulping it all down.

"Sorry" A simple apology came up.

"Nah. So… what were you saying?" She questioned and closed the fridge's door, the room suddenly turning dark.

"Well, you know, my friends will be coming over soon and I just wanted to inform you." He stated awkwardly.

"Okay. If you want my approval then that's totally fine with me." Amu replied

"No, it really was just a 'For your information' moment" He corrected cheekily, making his sister puff.

Ikuto clapped twice and lights turned on, somehow blinding them both, he chuckled at the pained look on Amu's face and took a few steps closer, the pink haired girl finally recovering from the temporary blindness stared in horror at the man whose face seemed to invade her privacy a little bit more than it should.

"What?" She asked and tried to back away, but the fridge, as if mad at her for wasting it's resources, stood firmly right behind her.

Contrary to Amu's hopes, the blue head seemed to be getting closer and closer by the moment and according to the look on his face it didn't look like he was up to any good, at all.

"Ikuto…? Hey-!" She shrieked and closed her eyes as his hand, popping out of nowhere brushed against her lips .

"Milk mustache" the boy explained and backed away. Amu opened one eye just to make sure he was gone and relaxed.

"That was not funny!" She commented stubbornly.

"Huh? What did you think I was going to do? Pervert." He teased smirking.

"No…Nothing!" She mumbled and stomped back into her room.

'Yet another lost argument, good job Amu, you're improving.' She blamed herself and dropped dead onto the soft bed.

"Just… what on earth were they talking back then about…?" She whispered and hugged a pillow tightly, her heart thumping quietly before falling asleep.

* * *

Amu woke up to different noises, her eyes forcefully tried to open themselves but failed, finally getting her fingers high enough to part her eyelids, the pinkette looked at her cellphone.

"Four 'a' fucking 'm' " She started with a curse. Amu pulled her partly lifeless body off the bed and opening the door, heard Ikuto's muffled voice, she headed straight to it.

Ikuto couldn't believe the sight in front of him, two of his friends stood like idiots in his living room, their hands loaded with luggage.

"Just what the… What are you two doing here?" He questioned glaring at them one at a time.

"We're here for the summer sleep-over" Kairi explained seriously while pushing his glasses up with one finger. Nagihiko just stood there and smiled awkwardly, not feeling very comfortable with the situation they put Ikuto in.

"I know I said you could crash over anytime these days, but i didn't fucking mean at four in the morning!" He hissed at the same time trying to keep his voice low, his father had surprisingly left the country right after their conversation , but Amu still needed her sleep.

"It was Kuukai's idea, we were actually at a party in the neighborhood" Nagi explained .

"Really? You don't look wasted to me" Ikuto questioned his statement.

"Well… that's yet to come." The purple haired boy said and scratched his head.

*CRASH*

Iuto's eyes widened.

"Now that I think about it, where the hell is Kuukai?!"

"Viva la boobies!" The man at fault shouted from his lungs, wasted as fuck , carrying his luggage in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other.

"Where's the music?! Louder bitches! Louder!" He yelled like a mad man and stepped inside, he seemed confused at first , especially since the party he hoped he got in had only three people. It didn't last long though until his disappointed look turned into pure bliss as if he'd joined heaven.

"Holy… shit." He whispered while looking wide eyed, mouth opened at the stairs. The three other guys stared confused at him before turning around and looking in the same direction.

A tall, curvy woman, walked down the stairs while rubbing one eye off sleep with a hand and pulling a pillow along with the other, dressed in a large white male undershirt and pink shorts , her nipples slightly perky from the cool air.

"Huh…?" She looked confused and angry at the same time at the four men in front of her.

"I must be dreaming…"

* * *

Aaaaaand TADAH! At the insistent requests of my fans i finally decided to update a little bit. YES, you've got all the rights in the world to be fucking mad at me, and i can do nothing but apologize.

I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review ;).


End file.
